No More Tears to Shed
by cpagirl
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in Twilight. She finds out she is a great singer, and gets a record deal. While writing a song she is attacked and changed.What happens 18 years later when the Cullens find out, and want her back as part of the family?Rated T incase.
1. Prologue: The Beginning? Or the End?

**Hey guys this is my first fan-fic, and I really want you to be honest but not too honest (no hate mail, im new at this :) )**** but tell me how to improve the story, and give me ideas for a plot, because I'm pretty much making this up as I go. Thanks for reading!**

**By the way I unfortunately don't own twilight or any of the characters… Typing that one little sentence just ruined my day…**

Prologue

Bella's POV

How could he? He told me he loved me a million times, and then left. He left me here, all alone, with no one to look forward to seeing when I wake up, no one to wipe my tears. Which is a big problem considering all I had done for the last 2 months is cry. I guess I should have seen this coming, I mean I never really fit in with the Cullens. But still for some reason, I felt like this was wrong, that he was lying, when he said that he didn't love me, or want me anymore. But I knew the truth, and that was that I was lying to myself. Because Edward Cullen didn't want me, no matter what I led myself to believe. But even still, I couldn't be mad at him. After all, could I honestly blame him for finally seeing that I was nothing out of the ordinary? I think you get the point.

It had been a hard two months. I felt miserable, I felt useless, and I felt as if no one wanted me. After all, Edward was _everything_, and _everyone_ to me. After awhile I felt bad for Charlie, he was always trying to make me feel better, and I appreciate it now more than ever. Finally I felt so horrible, that I attempted to have fun. It obviously didn't work, but it made Charlie a bit happier. After about a week of trying to have fun, I was about to give up trying, when I finally found something I liked doing.

It was a Friday night, and Charlie thought a 17 year old girl should be out on a Friday night. He was right, a 17 year old girl _should_ be out on a Friday night, but that doesn't mean that this one wanted to.

Well he called Jacob Black behind my back (A/N: Haha that rhymes. Oh well back to the story) and asked him to take me out tonight. My dad meant it as friends, but I knew Jacob wished it was something more. Jacob always liked me as more than a friend, but I set him straight, and he knows I will only be friends. He's always trying to change my mind about that, but he doesn't push it. Anyway, Jacob decided on something not romantic, knowing I would refuse to go, and something where he thought I'd have fun.

Karaoke.

Can you believe it? Karaoke! I mean of all things, he picked the one that would embarrass me out of this century! But of course, he didn't tell me where we were going until we got there, and to make it worse, my truck was in the shop (again) so we took his car, of which he had the keys.

I wasn't going anywhere.

I wasn't planning on going inside (at least willingly I wasn't), so finally after 15 minutes of Jacob threatening to pick me up and run me inside, right up to the stage, which I for one didn't believe he would actually do, he did.

He picked me up with his super werewolf strength (yes, you heard what I said, werewolf strength… Jacobs a werewolf, you shouldn't be too surprised considering Edward is a vampire), and ran me inside right up to the stage… just like he promised. Of course, with my luck, we got there immediately after the announcer had just said "Anyone brave enough to come up here, and show us what you got?" That's when we arrived.

I think you understand how I felt when the announcer said "WooHoo! Let's hear it for this pretty little thing, who is gonna come up here, and sing her heart out!" I heard Jacob growling beside me.

"Umm, I don't think that is such a good idea…" I said only loud enough for the announcer and Jacob to hear.

"Oh and why is that?" The announcer replied, although his answer was loud enough for the whole club to hear. "Ummm, let's just say I _don't _sing." _And knowing me I'd probably fall off the stage._ I added mentally. Although this time the whole audience was listening, since the announcers last reply was so loud. "Come on….." "Bella," I told him my name. "Okay, Come on, Bella. You never know if you never try." He answered still with the whole club listening. "Oh trust me, I know" I answered matter-of-factly.

"Sing! Sing! Sing" An unfamiliar voice from the audience started to chant. _Oh Crap!_ I said in my head. Pretty soon the whole club was chanting "Sing! Sing! Sing!" And I turned red as a tomato. "Come on Bella." The announcer half whined. "Sing for us?" The announcer questioned innocently. Then the whole club died down for my response.

"Fine." I muttered unwillingly. Then the club started cheering, although I don't know why, it is just karaoke. Jacob smiled and I scowled at him giving him an "I'm gonna get you for this" look, and stomped onstage. I snatched the mic from the announcers hand and asked what song I was singing. He brought me over to a list of a bunch of songs, and let me pick what I wanted to sing. I picked "I Wanna Be with you," by Mandy Moore. It didn't really matter to me what song I sing, I just wanted to get this over with, but I picked this song because 2 years ago when it came out, it was my favorite song for a while. I used to sing it in the shower, so I knew I could at least hit most of the notes, and I'd had practice – sort of.

The music started, and I started to sing. Avoiding looking at anyone, or anything, besides the speakers. At least the speakers didn't have expressions. Towards the middle of the song, I practically forgot where I was, and sang with more heart, and more confidence. About thirty seconds later I had gained enough confidence to look at the audience. I figured the safest idea would be to see what Jacob looked like. At least Jacob, I knew, wouldn't be laughing at me. But when I turned to find Jacob, I didn't see him. I started to get a little panicky, but I looked at the audience to see if he was there. He wasn't – but the audience's expressions were _happy_. I mean of all things, they were looking at me in amazement, as if I were a celebrity or something. And all the panic washed away, and I finished the song with more 

confidence than I ever thought I had. I thanked everyone for listening, and ran over to give the mic to the announcer. That's when I saw Jacob talking to the announcer. Well that's a surprise…

"Bella! You were great!" Jacob yelled excitedly at me. "And you said you didn't sing…!" The announcer said, with excitement.

"I didn't know I could either…" I said to both of them. "I have a feeling we might just have a winner!" the announcer said, and then left before I could ask him what he meant. Neither Jacob nor I knew what he was talking about, so we kind of just dropped the subject. The rest of the night we listened to some more people sing. I couldn't believe it, of all places,_ this_ was the place that_ I_ Bella Swan had _fun. _Everyone was about to leave when the announcer grabbed the mic, and told everyone to sit back down for a few minutes, because he had an announcement to make.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all so much for coming tonight, and thank you to all of the singers that had the guts to come up here and sing. But I have a special surprise, that no one here knew about." Okay, now I was confused. "This whole night was really a contest!" _What?! A Contest! Oh Crap._ All of the people that came up here and sang tonight were entered, and the one with the best voice get's a record deal with Red Hot Music!!" The whole crowd was cheering now. "Please give a round of applause for the judge of this competition, a.k.a. the owner of Red Hot Music, James Haset!!" Again the crowd broke into applause. James ran up to the stage and grabbed the mic from the announcer while the crowd was still cheering.

"Thank you, Thank you!" Now the applause died down. "Okay, I don't feel like giving a whole speech, so I'm just gonna say you guys were all fabulous. It takes a lot of guts to come up here and sing. That's why no one was allowed to know that I was here. After all, you guys were nervous enough. Unfortunately though, I can only pick one winner." Okay is it just me, or does like everyone say something like this before giving out an award? "The winner of the Red Hot Music competition is…" While he was pausing for dramatic effect, I took a sip of my Mountain Dew. I felt like I was the only one in the room that wasn't totally nervous. I for one didn't care too much if I won. It's not like it will change the fact that my life is horrible. Although Charlie might like the idea, that I have something to do… My little ramble of thoughts was interrupted by someone saying my name.

"Bella Swan!!" Then it dawned on me why he said my name, and I immediately spit out the Mountain Dew that was in my mouth. The crowd was cheering/ laughing at me, for about 30 seconds of me sitting there with my mouth open, the table that we were sitting at covered in Dew. Then Jacob gave me a little nudge, while wearing the biggest smile I have ever seen on him. Then I snapped back into reality, and got out of my chair. I started walking towards the stage, but slipped on some of the Mountain Dew I had spit out.

_Crap._

Everyone gasped and looked at me, with horror struck faces, as if I was the president of the United States that just got shot. This was a bit awkward, so I started to get up, my face as red as a tomato. _Great_ I thought to myself _I win a great award and ruin the moment with my clumsiness._ Jacob was 

laughing at me, and I gave him a death glare, but I was too late. Soon the whole club had burst out in laughter. Oh great….

I finally got up to the stage without any more embarrassing moments (thank god) and the judge congratulated me. I thanked him, and thanked the audience. And then I remembered what I had just won, and started flipping out in my head.

_Oh my god! A record deal? With Red Hot Music?! This is too much. Red Hot Music is HUGE! Everyone that they support has gotten wicked famous! What If I do? What will Charlie think? Even more what if the Cullens find out and hear my music….._Whoa there! Way to far – don't think about them. Even more important, don't think about that. I'm gonna get my hopes up. No! Bella You can't get your hopes up again! You know what it feels like to get your dreams crushed… then I thought of Edward again. _Shoot!_

My thoughts were interrupted by James telling me to come to his office at 9:00 tomorrow morning, to talk about the deal. Then Jacob came up and gave me a huge hug, it kind of reminded me of Emmett's hugs… _Oh My God!! _I started yelling at myself in my head again when Jacob asked me what was wrong. Obviously my facial expressions gave away my mental argument. I convinced Jacob that I was fine, and we went home. The next day Charlie drove me to James building. He was really excited about me having something to do (figures). But we drove there in silence, because I was really mad. I got a call late last night, that there was no hope… My truck was dead (A/N: I had to get rid of that truck somehow :) ) . And I was in a really bad mood… that and I still wasn't over the fact that I was mostly faking the fun.

We got there and I tried to put on a happy face. I walked inside, and talked to the lady at the front desk. She told me James' office was room number 108, and that I could walk right in. James and I talked for awhile, and James asked me if I ever liked writing. I told him that I have always enjoyed writing poetry, and I was pretty good. He told me I should try to write at least 3 new songs for my album, about something personal. He said I had 2 weeks to write as much as I could. If I didn't finish 3 songs, I would have a little more time. I left the building, Charlie picked me up, and was glad to see I was in a better mood. That night I started writing some songs, and I found out I was pretty good at it. They took me a while, but when I was done, they were pretty good. By the end of the 2 weeks, I had finished writing 2 songs, and was pretty proud of them, too. When James asked where I got the inspiration, I told him it was just an old friend, but I knew the truth. They were about someone so much more than a friend.

They were about Edward Cullen.

James asked me if there was any way I could write the last song in 2 days, so that we could start rehearsing on Monday. I said I'd do the best I could. The next day went by, and I couldn't think of ANYTHING. Today was Sunday. The last day before recording, and I had nothing. I needed an Inspiration. I already knew the next song was going to be about the Cullens. Specifically Edward, and I needed an inspiration. I had to go somewhere where I would remember him. His House? No. It was deserted, and slightly creepy, plus it would bring back the memory of my 18th birthday, which was the last time I had seen any of the Cullens besides Edward. I needed a place that would only bring back good memories. And I knew just the place.

Our Meadow.

Charlie decided that until I get a new car, I should get a rental to use. So Charlie had a friend drop one off at our house. And it just happened to be the car I thought I would never see again.

A Silver Volvo.(A/N: link to picture will be put in my profile as soon as possible!)

At first this bothered me. But I'm pretty much okay with it now. I drove down to the trail, that I'm not going to use, and started out on my 5 mile hunt for my meadow. I stumbled, I fell, I got scraped up, but after hours, I finally made it. It was incredible. I forgot how beautiful the meadow was. The flowers weren't there anymore, since it was almost November. But it was still perfect. Just like I remembered it. I sat down near the spring, and looked at my notebook. When I still couldn't think of anything, I decided to reflect on the time I was last here. With Edward. When he first told me he loved me. That was quite the lie. Or was it? Like I had said, I don't believe it. Why would he tell me he loved me so much, and then changed his mind. Well, I know the reason, I've known all along. But it still doesn't make sense. Something didn't feel right. There had to have been a different reason.

I stopped myself. Like usual, didn't want to get my hopes up. That reminded me of why I was here. That little conversation started a trigger in my brain, and I thought of the song name, along with bits and pieces of it. Then I put it all together and had my third song. It was called "Was it all a lie?"

I was about to sing it to myself, to make sure I liked it, when I heard a whoosh-ing sound, and froze up. This sound wasn't the wind, but it was something like it. Something, or _someone _was here. The thought gave me goose bumps. "Bella," Something whispered…

"Who's there?" I asked. I now knew _what_ it was, but I didn't know _who_, and I didn't know how they knew my name.

I saw 5 giant wolves coming towards me, but that was the last thing that I saw before I felt a horrible pain in my left wrist, and then all went black.

**Oooh, Cliffy! I want to know how you guys like it! Please Review!! If you like it, you should know that the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! Unfortunately schools starting up :(**** and I will have homework, and dance like 24/7. But I will try my best! Also – please if you have any ideas for this story tell me!! Like I said I am writing this as I go. I have a few ideas, but not many… and I will take ideas if they fit in with what I'm planning!**

**Love you guys!**

**-Christine**


	2. Vampire Lifestyle

**Hey Everyone! Thank you all sooo much for reading and reviewing! You guys are absolutely awesome! I updated as soon as I could, and I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Sob, Sob, I don't own Twilight or its characters…. :(**

Previously: _Something_ or _someone _was here. The thought gave me goose bumps. "Bella," Something whispered…

"Who's there?" I asked. I now knew _what_ it was, but I didn't know _who_, and I didn't know how they knew my name.

I saw 5 giant wolves coming towards me, but that was the last thing that I saw before I felt a horrible pain in my left wrist, and then all went black.

Bella's POV

All I could feel was pain. My whole body was engulfed in what felt like a fire. I was burning. But If I was really burning, the fire wouldn't last this long. This was too long; I should've died by now. I want to die right now; after all, I was in more than just physical pain. Because somewhere, in the back of my head, I knew what was happening. I knew that this was what Edward was telling me about. The burning, it was the same as the burning in my hand after James had bit me. So somewhere, deep in my head, I knew I had been bit. I knew what I was becoming. What I used to want more than anything. But now, it didn't seem so important, because there was no point of an eternity without Edward. But I couldn't think about this right now. All I could think about was the pain. It was worse than anything I've ever experienced, worse than Edward had explained. Edward probably didn't want to scare me too bad. By now I felt like screaming, louder than I thought was possible. But I couldn't. I couldn't do anything. That's how it was for a while. I was screaming on the inside, sometimes letting out a yelp into the air. Just wanting to die.

Soon the pain started going away. It was definitely still there, but it was going away the same way it came it, slowly…

Finally after what seemed like forever, all the pain was gone. I sat up, and looked at my surroundings. I was still there in the meadow. Right next to the spring. Right where I was attacked. It was almost as if nothing happened, except for the fact that I could see so much clearer, and so much further. I could hear every noise in the whole forest, it seemed. My skin was pale white. Paler than I thought possible. Paler than Edward, or any of the Cullens. Only about 3 shades darker than white. My throat was still burning, and I knew I needed to hunt. No one was around me. I was going to have to go through all of this alone. No one to help me learn how to hunt. No one to help me find out if I had a power. No one.

I was alone.

I got up, and looked at my reflection for a few seconds, to see my face. I gasped at my reflection. My eyes were bright red. I knew I would become a vegetarian like the Cullens, so soon the bright red eyes would be a topaz, just like the Cullen's. I sighed when I thought about Edwards eyes. I could still picture 

his whole face perfectly. His Perfect square jaw. His amazing topaz eyes. But most of all, his gorgeous, breathtaking crooked smile…._Crap Bella! You have GOT to stop thinking about him! You're a vampire now!_

As soon as I said I had an idea… The Cullens! They would help me get used to being a vampire. To control my thirst, and find out my power!

But then again. They didn't want me. Edward didn't love me… That sentence still didn't sound right. But I knew it was true. Especially now… I mean Edward never wanted me to become a vampire. He always said it wasn't a good idea. And now here I was, a vampire… he would never want me after he finds out about this. I decided that I wouldn't try to find them, I wouldn't be able to handle the emotional pain, and then Jasper would just hate me after that.

Still looking at my reflection, I noticed that besides my red eyes… I was beautiful.

I finally felt confident. Like I, Bella Swan, might be able to give Rosalie Hale a run for her money. Okay, maybe not, but I still felt amazing. The burning in my throat told me it was hunting time. I got up, but I saw something floating down to the ground, out of the corner of my eye. It was a piece of paper. It must have been stuck to me, so I bent down and got it. It was a note, and on the front it said my name in messy handwriting. I opened it up.

_Bella,_

_I am so sorry about this, but there wasn't much we could do. We, being the La Push Wolf Pack, got here right when that leech had sunk her teeth into you. I am so sorry. I will give as much information as I can about what happened, since the witch knocked you out. She was obviously a vampire. She had fire red hair, and bright red eyes. We did all we could do, but it was too late. We pulled her off of you as soon as she bit into you. She is gone now, forever, so you won't have to worry about her. We're not sure how she knew you, but maybe by our description, you will know her. We're also not sure why she wanted you; we killed her before letting her do, or say another thing. Don't worry about faking your death; we will figure something out. I will help comfort Charlie, I am so sorry you can't see him anymore. I am also sorry we couldn't help you, but werewolves and vampires are natural enemies, and there was no where we could bring you. I apologize that you have to go through this alone. Maybe in a decade or two, when you learn to resist human blood (just predicting your gonna be a "vegetarian") you can work on that record deal. You are an amazing singer, and an amazing person. The whole pack agreed as long as you don't drink human blood, you can be a friend. No, you can't really hang out with us anymore, but if you ever nee anyone to help you fight (against another vampire), we can help, and we won't attack you. We will all miss having you around, especially me._

_Again, my sincerest apologizes,_

_Jacob_

By the end of this letter I was dry sobbing – it's gonna stink not having tears, because I have a feeling I'm going to be doing a lot more crying… This letter told me a lot. One, that Victoria had killed me; I knew 

this as soon as they said she had fire red hair. Two, She is gone forever, and I won't have to worry about her.And Three, I _was_ alone. The pack said they were there if I needed them, but basically only if it was a life or death situation. I had nobody. I didn't even have Charlie anymore. Maybe I should go suicidal like Edward mentioned once before. No. I wouldn't. I would find someone, someday. I was going to be the best little vampire ever…_Okay, now I sound like a kids television show…_

Well all of that started with hunting. I ran vampire speed into the woods, I found out that not only does vampire speed not bother me at all anymore, but that blood smelled really good. I can't believe I said that considering before today, I would faint at the smell of blood. Oh well, let's try this out…I smelled an Elk, and ran vampire speed towards it, then lunged. I sunk my teeth into its neck and sucked it dry…. Okay, this wasn't that bad, or that hard. But I wasn't done yet… I drank the blood of another elk, got rid of the remains, and then a smell hit me. If you ever smelled a food that smelled delicious, but tasted gross, this was like that. Whatever it was smelled delicious, but looked like if I ate it/ drank its blood, I wouldn't like it one bit. I decided to investigate what the scent was, so I snuck over to where it was coming from, and then I saw them…

2 hikers were walking up the trail, they couldn't see me but I could see them. It was weird; Edward always said how hard it was for any vampire, especially a newborn, to resist human blood. But I could. They didn't really look too good. Maybe since I knew about vampires before I was changed. Or maybe because when I was human the smell of human blood repulsed me. I don't know why really… All I know is I didn't have to fight the urge not to drink their blood, while every other vampire did.

This could work to my advantage.

For the next few months, everywhere I went I had to make sure I still didn't want human blood before I got too close. I moved to Pensacola Florida, the Second Rainiest city in the country (in 2007). And started working at a department store, and actually got paid a lot… but I cheated. I kind of dazzled the Manager into raising my salary…a lot. I know, I know, I should feel guilty, but I needed somewhere to stay… pretty soon I got an apartment, a lot of clothes (Alice would be happy), and school supplies so that I could fit in.

This is how it went for a long time. I met some new "friends" but I really only had them so that people wouldn't think I'm a lonely freak… even if I was. I moved to a bunch of different places, but after a while, ended up coming back to Pensacola Florida. I loved it there. 17 years after I was changed, I was back in Pensacola Florida, living I a small, but comfortable apartment building (A/N:picture in profile). It was white with brown trim. I had an upper floor, so I had a nice balcony. It was great. I had just moved there, so I was planning on staying for a while. Whenever I had spare time, I would write more songs. I really enjoyed that now. I could also play the piano (I wonder who inspired me?). I was much quicker at making up songs now, and they were pretty good. So I went to a record company, and they loved me. They said I could become big. But I didn't want to get my hopes up, so I kind of let that slide. A year later, they were proven right. I was at the top of the charts for my hit single "White Houses." That was probably one of my favorite songs, too. I wrote it about all of the Cullens. And tonight was my first concert….

Don't get me wrong, I was Sooo excited. After all, I will never forget the amazing feeling that I get when the crowd cheers for me. It's amazing. So yes, I am excited, but I'm nervous too. This is my first actual concert, and because of my number 1 single, a lot of people are here. And by a lot, I mean like 5,000 people!!

So yeah, I guess you could say I was nervous….

I scanned the audience before the show started. I loved doing this. It would get me really pumped up before the show started, so I would have a ton of energy. The audience was screaming and cheering, and no one had even announced anything yet. I love them.

While I was scanning I saw a flash of bronze, and my heart felt like it got sliced. _No not them. It couldn't be them… well it could, but It wouldn't be… would it? _I couldn't look. I didn't want to, because if I did, and it was them, I wouldn't be able to handle the way his face looked. Or Alice's bubbly personality. There was no way. I decided there was only one way to find out. And then I concentrated on Mind Reading.

If you want to know why, well let's just say, I found out my power. I can absorb any vampire's power that is within 10 miles. Which of course, was incredible, I mean, TEN MILES! It was crazy when I first found out. I was sooo happy! Anyway…

I concentrated on mind reading, and then I could hear the whole crowd's thoughts…. And that meant...

_Crap!_

**Okay you guys! So how'd you like it? Tell me what you liked, didn't like, or if you have any ideas for my plot. I love it when you guys review and if you do, I promise to reply. **

**Also, in one of the reviews I got, someone mentioned that I am going a little bit too fast with my plot. I figured I'd tell you guys, if you couldn't tell the first chapter was only explaining how it all happened, same with the second, besides the ending. All of the stuff about how she was changed, and how her singing career started, that was basically just to set the mood. But thank you for telling me that kind of stuff! Tell me if your ever confused, and don't be afraid to tell me what you think could help make the story better. That's exactly what I want!**

**Thanks for reading! And please review!!**

**Love,**

**Christine**


	3. Just A Vampire Look Alike?

**Hey Everyone! Thank you so much to all of my readers who reviewed. I love it sooo much when you guys review. I'm glad to know so far everyone that reviewed likes it. If you don't, don't be afraid to tell me, just tell me how to make it better. Also, I thought I'd tell you guys, I have had a few reviews asking me if I'm going to write the songs in this. The answer is no. I have tried, but I can't write songs very well. Enjoy Reading!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Characters…Stephenie Meyer does. And I don't own the Song "White Houses," Vanessa Carlton does. :(**

Previously: I concentrated on mind reading, and then I could hear the whole crowd's thoughts. But that meant…

_Crap!_

Bella's POV

Oh God… Oh god…

He's here. No he can't be here! Maybe it's just another vampire that can mind read and has beautiful bronze hair…yeah right.

Now that I knew they were here I would have to see his face at some point. I took one more peak to the audience… and there he was. An angel from heaven, a gift from the gods… heck, he isn't a gift from the gods, he _is_ a god. My angel. My Edward. _Whoa there sister… not your Edward. Remember he doesn't love you._ I tried to get those thoughts out of my head. I noticed something weird though. Emmett was the only Cullen with him. I thought they always like to do things together. Oh well, no time to think about that now.

I think I can handle this… I mean it's only Edward and Emmett_. I can do this_… I thought to myself. But I knew it was a lie. _Bella! Snap out of this! You can do this! Don't let any of the Cullens ruin your big night! Especially not Edward, he ruined enough of your life already!_ I knew that was a tad bit harsh, but it was so true.

I, still looking at the audience, noticed Edward didn't look too happy. Emmett on the other hand was bouncing up and down in his seat like a little girl. Pretty soon he would probably break it.

I wondered why Edward wasn't happy. I decided to read his thoughts….

_Why am I even here? Oh, that's right because the bone head next to me is obsessed with this superstar named Bella. Oh, Bella. How I missed her. I wondered where she was right now. Probably married to some guy, oh that hurts to think about. GOD EDWARD! Stop thinking about her!!_

Well that was awkward. But at least I knew now why he wasn't happy. He didn't want to be here.

Then I listened to Emmett's thoughts.

_Bella! Bella! Bella! God I hate that name. Our Bella is probably out with some creepo right now… poor Edward. Oh well, Bella! Bella! Bella!_

Hah! Poor Edward! Yeah right! It's his fault that he thinks I'm out with some other guy. Why poor Edward? Why not poor Bella?! I know that sounds a bit cocky, like I want everyone else to feel bad for me, but I mean come on! He's the one who lied! Who ripped my heart to shreds! He said he loved me! Then he decided to just go prance off with his whole family, who for awhile I considered MY FAMILY!

Okay Bella, Calm Down. You have a concert to do. I was gonna put on an amazing show, and have Edward wishing he never left me.

"Hey, Bella! You ready?" Dan, the announcer, and drummer asked me. (A/N: Dan is a vampire, along with Elizabeth)

"Yep!" I answered a tad bit quickly.

"Okay then, let's get this show on the road!" He answered excitedly.

Dan ran out on the stage, with the rest of the band (who are not vampires). And Elizabeth gave me my microphone.

Elizabeth was kind of like my manager. She was married to Dan, and they live in the apartment right under mine. They were basically the only family I had, we were really close.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls! I would like to welcome you all here tonight, to see the fabulous, Bella!!" I'm sure your thinking why wouldn't I use a last name. Well usually, I do. But when I'm famous, I can't use Bella Swan, because too many people would notice who I was. So as I was thinking of a last name to use, Dan told me to just go without one. A lot of stars only use a first name. So that's what I did.

After Dan announced my name he ran back to his drums, the crowd went WILD, literally, except for of course Edward who just sunk down in his seat. And I skipped happily onto the stage.

"Hey Everybody! How you doing tonight?" I yelled into the microphone. That got a roaring applause from the audience. "What? I can't hear you!" I yelled. They then started screaming at the tops of their lungs. "Okay! That's more like it! So I'm going to start tonight off with the song "Every time we touch!" The music started and I caught a quick glance at Emmett looking at me like I had 10 heads. Crap… Luckily Edward was still hiding. Then I started singing.

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch in my dreams (my dreams)."

"Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why,

Without you it's hard to survive." I was no longer looking at Emmett, but all of my other fans.

"'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly." Now I looked back at Edward and Emmett. Emmett was still looking at me funny, and Edward was still slouched in his seat… this should be interesting.

"Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last.

'Need you by my side." Now I smiled at one of my fans that had the biggest sign in the whole place. It read "WE LOVE YOU BELLA!" When I smiled at her, she seemed really excited. I love my fans…

"'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky." I raised my hand in the air and looked at it to show "sky"

"Can't you hear my heart beat so?

I can't let you go. 'Want you in my life." Now there was a musical section of the song, and I was able to take a second o think. I decided to use these few seconds as time to read Emmett's mind.

_Bella's a vampire! She has to be! She has the golden eyes, and she's wicked hot! She could give Rose a run for her money! _I smiled at this thought. Not the fact that Emmett thought I was hot, but that I could actually feel confident about my body. And my thoughts about what rose would do to him if she found out. I also smiled because just because Emmett knew I was a vampire, doesn't mean he knows I'm Bella Swan… just that I'm Bella… Then I started to sing again.

"Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky,

They wipe away tears that I cry (I cry)." Right now I felt like crying… probably because all of this is sooo true. I mean, I wrote this song when I was still human. It was one of the songs I was going to record with Red Hot music, so it's all about my human experiences, but it was still so true. In Edwards arms I would feel safe, he always comforted me, you get it… the whole song makes sense. And with Edward sitting right here, I wasn't feeling so dandy. But I pulled through for my fans, and for my dignity.

"The good and the bad times, we've been through them all,

You make me rise when I fall." I tried to forget they were even here. It didn't really work, but it helped a little.

"'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last.

'Need you by my side." The fans were singing along now. I felt that adrenaline rush again. I loved it.

"'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so? I can't let you go.

'Want you in my life." I was now smiling, having a good time, even dancing, but I had to be careful not to show anything under my super mini skirt.

My designer was really bad. Well she wasn't bad, but she always got me things that were really skimpy, and I had to fight with her just to make myself somewhat covered up. So the rule is she gets to pick out an outfit, and Elizabeth has to tell her it is ok, if it isn't my designer, named Danielle, and would have to pick me a new outfit. I wouldn't have said yes to anything, but Elizabeth on the other hand has an awesome taste in clothes, and knows what is too revealing. This was one of her skimpier outfits, but still nothing compared to my Danielle's first choice. So for the first part of the concert I was wearing a pink, plaid, pleated skirt, with a basic white tube top, and tall white high heel boots (A/N: Pictures in Profile). I had to admit, besides it all being way to showy for my taste, I looked good. It was much easier to be confident in stuff like this when I had a beautiful body, and much better coordination.

When I forgot about Emmett and Edward there, I had a blast, but then my eyes glided over them, and if I could blush, I would've. Emmett had nudged Edward and was pointing at me, I saw Edwards eyes looking over the seat, and I practically melted when his eyes looked right in to mine. For about a second I listened to Edwards thoughts

_Emmett's an idiot. That couldn't be Bella. This girl is a vampire. Bella isn't…? _Crap… Emmett put the pieces together, and told Edward. Maybe he will think Emmett's crazy. So far… not so good.

I snapped back into reality just in time to finish the song…

"'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last.

'Need you by my side." Now the whole crowd was screaming. Except for Edward and Emmett. Right now, I wish I was part of the crowd so that I could scream too. Because right now, that's all I felt like doing.

I sang three more songs completely avoiding the gazes from Edward and Emmett; I knew what they would look like anyway. Now it was time for a break. During break I changed my outfit. My Danielle and Elizabeth picked out a pink and grey, tie dye, tunic, crossover dress, which would be extremely short, but they agreed to let me wear white leggings underneath, and 2 shade, pink and white matching ballet flats, with a round pendent near the toe. It was a really cute outfit and was much more comfortable than the last, but I still looked good.

Before the concert started again, and I noticed this time Edward wasn't hiding in his seat, instead he was standing up… not really cheering, but making sure he had a good view. I read his thoughts.

_There is no way that's her. Just a look alike. I mean Bella, my Bella, isn't a vampire, she can't be a vampire. _

Then I heard him talking to Emmett.

"Emmett that can't be her, right? I mean Bella Swan isn't a vampire. So this isn't her. They just look exactly alike and have the same first name. Right?" Edward said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, exactly. I mean Bella Swan would never wear that outfit. Way to skimpy, although, Bella did look hot up there in that short skirt…" I laughed really hard at that, but I laughed even harder when Edward growled at him.

"Emmett, you're an idiot." Edward said.

"What? It's not my fault if your human ex-girlfriend has a vampire look alike that is really hot." Emmett said innocently. By now I was rolling on the floor laughing. Right then Dan walked up to me and asked me if I was all right.

"Yeah Dan, Sorry about that." I said still shaking with laughter.

"No problem, but do you want to tell me what that was all about?" _Nope._

"Umm, it's a long story…" I said trying to get off the subject. Obviously Dan really wanted to know what was so funny.

"I have time." He answered.

"No you don't. It's show time. Go do your announcing thingy." I laughed and smiled at him.

"Fine." He muttered and then tried to look happy. He ran on stage and yelled into the mic, "Hey all you crazy fans out there! Are you ready for Bella?!" He asked and without waiting for a response, ran to the drum set. The crowd went wild when they saw me come out.

I sang a few more songs, and Edward actually applauded at a few points, which surprised me. Now that they were over the surprised phase, although they still weren't sure if it was me, Emmett started bouncing up and down in his seat again. It looked like it was about to snap right off.

Finally I was at my last song. The one song that was my number one single. The song that was my fans favorites, and at the top of the charts right now. The song that brought me in the most amount of money. But I didn't want to sing it. I mean, I love the song. But it was about them. And they were here. Not just Edward, but all of the Cullens. It was about when I was still human. But I didn't want to sing it with them right here.

I had to for my fans though. It was practically the reason that half of them were here. Maybe they wouldn't even notice it was about them. In fact, they definitely wouldn't, because they didn't know I was Bella Swan… but then again, they might have second thoughts about that. Then the music started. And I had no choice but to sing.

(Not all of this makes sense, but a lot of it does, and I've changed some words…)

"Crashed on the floor when I moved in

This little bungalow with some strange new friends" (The Cullens are the strange new friends)

"Stay up too late, and I'm too thin" (She stays up too late because they don't sleep)

"We promise each other it's till the end" (True)

"Now we're spinning empty bottles

It's the six of us" (Cullen kids, and Bella. I changed it from 5 to 6)

"With pretty-eyed boys girls die to trust" (Topaz Eyes)

"I can't resist the day No, I can't resist the day

Allie screams out and it's no pose" (I was gonna do Alice, but that was too obvious, so I did something close)

"'Cause when she dances she goes and goes"(She's wicked hyper)

"Beer through the nose on an inside joke" (I was gonna change it to blood, but that would be ridiculous… you get the point)

"I'm so excited, I haven't spoken

And she's so pretty, and she's so sure"(Rosalie)

"Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her"(Bella)

"The summer's all in bloom

The summer is ending soon"

"It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone" (Bella's new at Forks, so she has some friends she actually likes considering she doesn't exactly like Jessica too much, or mike, Eric, Tyler… ect.)

"But I hold on to your secrets in white house's" (Bella doesn't tell anyone about the Cullens being vampires and their house was white)

"Maybe I'm a little bit over my head

I come undone at the things he said" (Bella is really sensitive about what Edward says)

"And he's so funny in his bright red shirt

I was deep in love, but I got hurt" (I changed those words because Bella was the only one who got hurt…Besides Edward)

"I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat

The smell of gasoline in the summer heat

Boy, we're going way too fast" The Cullens always drive extremely fast)

"It's all too sweet to last"(Bella always doubts that she's good enough for Edward)

"It's alright

And I put myself in his hands" (Bella was always relying on Edward)

"But I hold on to your secrets in white house's"( Again, doesn't tell anyone they're vampires and their house is white)

"Love, or something ignites in my veins" (Tingly feeling she gets when he's around)

"And I pray it never fades in white house's" (Again, their house is white)

"My first time, hard to explain

Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain

On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think

He's my first mistake"(He leaves her)

"Maybe you were all faster than me"(Vampire Speed)

"You left me here alone so easily"(changed the words. They left Bella)

"These silly little wounds will never mend" (Her heart won't go back together…or so she thinks)

"I feel so far from where I've been

So I go, and I will not be back here again" (She leaves Forks)

"I'm gone as the day is fading on white house's" (House is white)

"I lie, wrote my injuries all in the dust

In my heart is the six of us" (Changed 5 to 6, Bella still loves them, they're still in her heart.

"In white house's" (You get it… the house)

"And you, maybe you'll remember me"(vampire memory)

"What I gave is yours to keep

In white house's" (The House color)

"In white house's" (Their house is white)

"In white house's"(You know what I mean… house is white.)

The song finished, and I didn't want to, but I looked over towards the Cullens.

They weren't there.

Did the find out it was me? Are they mad?

Then I noticed something… The seat where Emmett was sitting was broken. I started laughing, but the audience just thought it was because I was happy. I smiled when I looked over and saw Emmett and Edward being escorted out by some security. Then I saw Emmett turn and look at me he had a smile on his face. I wonder why….

And then it hit me… When you get in trouble, the officers come to _me_ to see if we should let them go.

Crap!

Well, I walked off stage after thanking my fans. And I went straight to my dressing room, knowing what was going to happen in a minute or two. And sure enough, a minute and a half later the security guard told me that I was needed at the police center. I followed him down the private hall towards the police center. I walked in, went right up to the desk, without looking at Edward or Emmett, and pretended like I didn't know what they did.

"What's the problem here?" I asked the officer at the front desk.

"Well, Bella, The Large Guy here broke the seat he was sitting in." The officer answered matter-of-factly.

I unwillingly turned towards Emmett, who was looking all innocent. "I take it this was an accident?" I asked Emmett.

"Yeah, I was bouncing up and down cuz I really like your music, and it kinda snapped." Emmett answered trying not to look guilty.

"Let them go" I said to the officer. "I'll have the janitor fix it." I told the officer.

"Are you sure, Bella? Without any sort of fine, or anything?" He asked shocked.

"Well, yeah. I mean it was an accident. Let them go. No charge." And I walked out the room hearing Emmett say he wanted to talk to me more, and that I was hot. And then Edward punched him. Not too hard, but it was still funny.

To tell you the truth, I wanted to talk to them more too. All of them. I missed Alice sooo much. And I wanted to see Jasper again. And of course Carlisle and Esme. And I missed Emmett's bear hugs. I even missed Rosalie… I'm not sure why, but I do. And most of all I miss Edward. I miss him in Every way possible. Even if he didn't love me, I missed him as a friend, too. I miss them all like crazy. I had to see them again. I just had too.

I think I will.

I think I will go visit them. I don't really want to, but I feel like I need to. I know that if they still don't want me around, I will probably go suicidal(literally), but I needed to see them.

I have made a decision. Tomorrow I have nothing to do with famous stuff, so I was going to see the Cullens, after 18 years.

**Soooo, How'd you like it?! Tell Me! Please Review! I'm hoping to get 5 to 10 reviews for this chapter, so you could be a part of that if you review! Did you like the songs? Or were they a bad choice? Are you happy that she's going to visit them? What do you think will happen? What do you WANT to happen? Please tell me!**

**Love, **

**Christine**

**p.s. The song "Everytime we touch" Is really by Cascada,**

**and the song "White Houses" is by Vanessa Carlton. Just thought I'd give them credit for that. And for white houses, don't worry I put that song in my disclaimer since I changed it. **


	4. The Cullens

**Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing! I got 5 reviews, so I've put this chapter up. I'm so glad from your reviews that everyone seems to like it. Here's chapter 4! I really hope you like it… I know you've all wanted to know what will happen at the Cullens house.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, Okay, I don't Own twilight. No need to rub it in my face :(**

Previously: I have made a decision. Tomorrow I have nothing to do with famous stuff, so I was going to see the Cullens, after 18 years.

Bella's POV

I woke up the next morning, surprisingly enough, feeling good. I hopped out of bed, ate breakfast, and then got in the shower. When I came out I smelled like strawberries, and was wide awake. I put on some comfy jeans and a green shirt with flowers in the bottom corner and two stripes down the front. Then I slipped on Green polka dot ballet flats with a little bow. Not only am I comfy, But Alice will be happy. **(A/N: Shirt and Ballet Flats in Profile)**

I went online and googled the Cullens New address. What a coincidence, they just moved to Pensacola… Oh Dear Lord, they live in this town! What if they really don't want me?! I'd have to move… Maybe I shouldn't go.. _NO! Bella, get a hold of yourself._ I yelled at myself. I had to do this. 2 minutes ago I was extremely excited about going. I was definitely going through with this.

I jumped in my new car. I got it when I became famous. Fame brings in a lot of cash you know? I have a Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano in Racing Red **(A/N: Car in profile).** It was beautiful. I don't know what I was thinking when I used to have that truck… oh wait, yeah I do, It was cheap. But I didn't have to worry about that now. I had about half of the money the Cullen's have, already. But considering they have 7 people to pay for stuff for, and I only have me, I'm good for life… I was thinking about getting a new house for Me, Dan and Elizabeth, but I have a lot to deal with before I do that. I finally arrived at the Cullen's house, I took a deep breath, and then I could hear Emmett. But just barely, he was still inside, I heard him through vampire hearing.

"Yo! Alice! Someone's in the driveway! Who is it?" I forgot all about Alice's visions. Darn, that defeats the purpose of a surprise. But then why hasn't she seen me yet?

Then I heard Alice's high pitched voice. Oh how I missed her. "I…..don't…..know…? Why can't I see this person? Maybe it's a werewolf!" Okay, so they knew about werewolves. That's good, I don't have to explain that… Then Emmett's voice came back.

"No, It couldn't be. Werewolves don't have expensive cars. But _that _car is one of those new Ferrari's! They are only out in Geneva right now! That thing probably costs more than all of our cars put together!!" Emmett yelled excitedly, and I heard Alice whining in the background, obviously upset she can't see who I am. I decided to go inside before they have to come get me. I ran vampire speed to the front door so they couldn't see who I was yet.

I got there and knocked two loads knocks. And I was about to knock a third when Emmett opened the door, and screamed "BELLA!"

He picked me up unexpectedly, so I couldn't get away. He ran me towards the living room, and threw me on the couch.

The whole entire Cullen family was staring at me like Emmett first had… except Emmett who was smiling hugely. I decided to take this time to absorb Edwards power, so I knew what everyone was thinking.

Carlisle: _Is this the superstar, or our Bella?_

Esme: _It can't be. I don't believe it. Bella?_

Jasper: _Who is that.. she looks just like…_

Emmett: _I wonder why she's here. Maybe she thought I was hot last night, crap Rosalie's here. _

Rosalie: _That looks just like Bella Swan. She's still so pretty… darn._

Alice: _Oh my god? Is that Bella Swan? Oh How I miss her. My best friend…_

Edward: _Bella? Please, No… No. It can't be._

Edward didn't want me? So it was true. I had this feeling the whole time he was gone, that It was a lie, and that he did want me… but he didn't . But at least Alice still loves me.

"Umm, Bella. I don't mean to be rude by asking this, but is you vampire power being able to resist everyone else's power? Because I can't feel your emotions at all… and that's my power. And earlier Alice couldn't see your future." He was interrupted by Edward.

"Yeah, I can't hear you thoughts either." He stated, somewhat sad, I think I reminded him of the girl he used to love.. well that is me after all.

"Umm, I don't think so. I mean, I've known for a long time that I can resist powers that have to do with my mind. So Edwards makes sense. But I didn't know I could resist all powers…" Now I was confused. Maybe I had a power I didn't know about.

Then Carlisle spoke "Well, I guess you have a power you didn't know about. Anyway, we didn't mean to be rude, My name is Carlisle, and this is m wife, Esme." And I shook hands with them.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella" Esme said.

"It's funny, I feel like I have known you forever." Alice said. "You know, I used to have a best friend named Bella." She said with a small smile.

"Yeah I know." I said.

_Crap! Did I just say what I think I said? Dang it! Way to blow my cover!_

"Umm… What do you mean...?" Alice said. Great now they're all suspicious. Might as well tell them the truth. I miss them too much to pretend like we just met.

"Actually," I started, and bit my lip. How should I put this. "I guess you could say I've known that for awhile now. Maybe 19 years..?" I said slowly looking down at the floor. Now they all knew.

"Bella, Bella Swan? Is that really you?" Alice said, slowly walking towards me.

Still looking at the ground, I shook my head yes. And since I was looking at the ground, I didn't see the small pixie like creature that just pushed me on the floor, and was rolling around with me in a hug. I missed her so much, I didn't even mind.

"Oh, Bella! I missed you sooo much! How are you here? Why are you a vampire? Why didn't you come to us as soon as you were changed?" She started throwing questions at me so fast, I didn't have time to answer any. Then I heard someone loudly clearing their throat, when I noticed we were still rolling on the floor in a hug. Alice and I looked up at the same time, to see the whole Cullen family looking at us like we were crazy. I just started laughing and stood up.

That's when Esme came up to me and pulled me into a big hug. Saying how much she has missed me, and stuff like that. I then gave Carlisle a big hug, and Emmett an even bigger hug.

"Aren't you going to complain about not being able to breathe?" Emmett asked obviously confused.

"No Emmett, I am a vampire" I answered, and he laughed.

Then I hugged Jasper, and to my surprise, even Rosalie gave me a hug and told me she missed me.

And then there was one.

Edwards had been sitting on the couch with his face in his hands ever since I shook my head yes to being Bella swan. When he noticed I was there, he looked up at me, with guilty eyes, and then put his face back in his hands. Everyone was quiet, waiting for my response.

"What, after eighteen years, I don't even get a hug?" I asked trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

Then he looked up at me with that beautiful crooked smile of his that I missed so much, and pulled me into a big hug, burying his face in my hair. Oh how I missed this.

He sat me back down, and then Carlisle started questioning me about everything.

"Bella why are you a vampire?" Carlisle asked bluntly.

"That's easy. I was bitten." I said with a smile on my face.

"I know, but who bit you? And why did they bite you? And Who have you been living with, and who helped you control your thirst? And…" I stopped him.

"Carlisle, I think it will be easier if I just tell you guys how I was changed." I said. And then I told them all about Victoria trying to kill me.

"So you don't know why Victoria changed you?" I nodded and then added, "She wasn't trying to change me, she was trying to kill me, but my friends saved my life."

"Who is your friend? How was she strong enough to beat Victoria?"

"Umm, well it was a he, and you don't want to know." I answered, but everyone looked at me with a mean expression and I knew that they did want to know.

"Okay, well my friend was Jacob, you know the one who took me to karaoke? Yeah well, he and some of his friends down at La Push, are …werewolves" I muttered the last part so quietly I thought no one could hear. I was wrong.

"Were wolves? Your best friend is a werewolf?!" I nodded my head yes at Edwards question.

"But why? He could have killed you! What were you thinking?" Edward screamed at me.

" I was thinking, that when you guys left me, and never came back, you left me with no one! Nothing! I don't think that you understand what you guys were to me! You were like family to me! And you left me! You're not supposed to leave family! Okay?! And when you all left, I wasn't myself, because part of me was missing! A part of my heart was gone! Forever, like there was a big hole in my heart! And no one on this planet could fill that spot. But for awhile Jacob covered it up. He covered up the pain. It was still there, but he made it go away for awhile! He was the only friend I had. But I don't think your mad at him being a werewolf! I think your mad that he was my friend! Because if he wasn't my friend, he wouldn't have saved me! And that's what you wanted, isn't it! You wanted me dead!" I screamed as loud as I could at Edward. I knew it was harsh, but I heard his thoughts when I first walked in. He didn't ever want Bella Swan a vampire. He wanted me to grow up human, and then die someday. He knew I was going to die someday, but he left anyway.

By the end of my screaming I was dry sobbing. I collapsed. My brain wanted to just leave, this was too much. But my legs wouldn't take me. I just fell.

All of the sudden, I felt cold small arms around me. Oh how I loved Alice so much right now.

"Bella?" Alice said in a calm quiet voice.

"Yes Alice?" I said still dry sobbing.

"No one wanted you dead. We are all very happy that you're here. Edward started yelling about werewolves, because they can be dangerous." Alice said sweetly.

"If you don't want me dead," I was now talking only to Edward. "Then why do you hate him so much? He's the reason I'm alive! And If you didn't want me dead then why were you praying to god when I first walked in, you were thinking '_Bella? Please, No… No. It can't be.'_" I said sourly.

"You can read minds!?" Edward said.

"I'll explain later. Now stop trying to get off the subject." I said to Edward.

"I don't like werewolves because of what Alice said. They _can be_ dangerous. And the exact opposite of what you thought, is true. I want you _alive_ and werewolves could've killed you in a second by a small mistake. And I was praying to god that you weren't a vampire, because the reason I left you was because I wanted you to live a happy human life." He said slowly, In a beautiful calming voice.

Everything made sense now. I feel horrible for yelling at Edward. "I hope you know that my life could _never_ be happy without you in it." I said quietly.

"Now, about you reading minds." Edward said with a smile, and I told them all my power.

"10 miles! I can only go one mile!" Edward yelled excitedly.

"How long does it last?" Jasper said.

"As long as I want it too, as long as the person is within 10 miles."

For awhile we were talking about crazy stuff like that, and then Alice gasped really loud.

We all turned to look at her with a worried expression, when she yelled extremely fast "wheredidyougetthatshirtitsadorable!andthouseshoesineedthem!wehavetogoshoppingtogether!yourfashiontasteissomuchbetter!" She yelled

"Thanks Alice!" And we started talking about shopping and money. They asked me how I afforded my car and I told them about how I probably have half of what they have in just 18 years and they all stared at me wide eyed, with their jaws hanging open, even Esme and Carlisle. I just laughed.

Then a question came up that I hadn't been expecting.

"Who helped you get over your thirst?" Rosalie asked me.

"Umm… no one." I answered.

Again they all stared at me wide eyed with their mouth hanging open.

"It's not as bad as you think… trust me." I said

" Of course it is! Bella I'm so sorry we left you! You must have been tortured!"

"Trust me it wasn't. I don't like the smell of human blood." I said And again, they gave me that expression for the 3rd time in about 5 minutes.

"I don't know why. Maybe it's because when I was a human, blood made me woozy, or maybe it's because I knew about vampires before being born… I don't really know…." I said. So don't feel bad. I didn't have a problem at all. I smiled.

Now Alice spoke again. "Umm… Bella, why did you come here? I mean, don't get me wrong, we definitely want you here. You're still like a sister to us, but from what you said about us making a big hole in your heart, and not being able to fill it back up, and then you becoming a vampire is our fault, because if we were there you wouldn't be one, I mean all together, we really screwed up your life. I figured by now, you would probably hate us…" She said quietly.

I felt horrible. When I said all that stuff, it was out of anger. I mean, it was all true, but I never would have said it if I hadn't been mad. "You guys never screwed up my life. Ever. When you guys left, yes there was a hole in my heart, but it's not like you intentionally put it there. If what Edward said earlier is true, you left for my safety. And just because it didn't work out how you planned, doesn't mean I could hate you. You guys are family." I said with a small smile.

Out of nowhere Emmett comes up to me and pulled me into a big hug. He kept muttering something along the lines of "Oh Bella, I missed you so much." Over and over again. This was a bit awkward, but I couldn't help but feel happy. Emmett was always like a big brother to me, and that reminded me…

"Umm, earlier Alice asked me why I was here… do you guys still want to know why?" I asked with a smug look on my face.

They all noticed the smug look on my face, but still answered yes.

"Okay well after my show, a certain security guard told me Emmett here" I said pointing to Emmett. "Really wanted to meet me." I said still with the smug look on my face. All the sudden Edward started bursting out in a fit of laughter… and Emmett just looked really nervous. I decided to listen to his thoughts.

_I wonder if she knows I called her hot… Oh please, no…._

"Actually Emmett, I might have heard that." Edward laughed even harder now when he read Emmett's mind. Emmett got so nervous he ran upstairs and hid in the bathroom. And then I started laughing too.

"What was that all about?" Rosalie asked me quietly so Emmett couldn't hear.

I looked at her and said, "You of all people do not want to know." I said. And she looked a bit confused.

"I think I should probably get going home." I said. It surprised me when I looked at the clock it was 8:00 p.m.

"I'll take you home." Edward said.

"Umm, thanks but I have a car…" I said feeling a little bad.

"Okay, then can I come with you?" Edward asked me.

" Sure!" I said excitedly. I missed Edward. And I needed to talk to him anyway.

"Bye Everyone! I promise to come back as soon as I can!" I said

"Yay! We can go shopping! I have to go shopping with you! Your clothes are so cool. Like cooler than mine!" Alice screeched.

"Okay Alice. We can go shopping…" I said, making it seem like I didn't want to go. But I did. I actually enjoyed shopping now. Not as much as Alice, though.

I then heard a lot of Bye Bella!'S and then heard Emmett scream "Bye Bella" from the bathroom.

I just laughed and called back up to him "Bye Emmett!"

And then I walked out the door with Edward next to me.

**So…was it good? Please tell me! I want you to know, that unfortunately, today is my last day before school starts… and then dance starts the week after. So I won't be able to update as much. I will as much as I can – I promise – but that's why I can't update as much. I won't put up another chapter until I get at least 10 reviews, because I want to know how I'm doing, so please review!**

**Love,**

**Christine**


	5. It's a surprise

**Hey all my lovely readers, you guys are awesome, thanks so much for all of you that reviewed. I love reading what you guys have to say about my story. I didn't exactly get ten reviews for this chapter, but your reviews made me so happy, I decided you guys deserve another chapter. Enjoy!**

Previously: I then heard a lot of Bye Bella!'S and then heard Emmett scream "Bye Bella" from the bathroom.

I just laughed and called back up to him "Bye Emmett!"

And then I walked out the door with Edward next to me.

Bella's POV

So here we were… In my car. I liked the feeling, but it was still a little awkward after all of these years. I started driving towards my house. I decided I wanted to spend more time with Edward, so I only drove 80.

"Whoa there, somebody drives a little faster than she used to." Edward smiled and looked at me.

I smiled back and said "This is slow… I almost drive as fast as you now." I said back to Edward.

Then I heard Edward mutter what sounded like "I'd like to see that."

"Hey. A lot can happen in 18 years." I said sharply to Edward.

"Speaking of that… Bella there's something I need to ask you." Edward said softly.

"Shoot." I replied.

"Well, you said that a lot can happen in 18 years. Well did any of that include… another …guy?" He said nervously.

I couldn't believe it. After what happened 18 years ago, he honestly thought that I would trust another guy as anyone more than a friend. Before yesterday, when I saw him, I thought I'd never trust a guy again. But I think Edward might be an exception…

"No! Edward of course not! I would never go out with another guy! That's ridiculous!" I half yelled at him, but in a friendly way.

"Oh thank god. And all these years I'd thought you gotten married, and had kids." Edward laughed nervously. And I laughed too.

"No way. I wouldn't get married to anyone but" I stopped myself when I realized what I was saying. _Oh my god Bella! Could you say anything to make the atmosphere more awkward??_ I can't believe I just said that. I didn't even finish my sentence, but it still made this awkward.

"But who?" Edward asked… obviously more clueless than I thought, because he seemed really nervous.

"Look Edward… I" I started. But he stopped me.

"Bella, it's ok. I really don't mind. I mean, after what I did to you, I'm surprised you didn't marry someone already. It's ok if you already have plans." He said sounding extremely upset.

"Edward you've got it all wrong. What I was going to say was 'I would never marry anyone but … you. I just thought it would be too awkward since, well you know this is the first day we've talked for 18 years, and I'm already bringing up marriage." I laughed a little.

And then I thought a horrible thought. What if he didn't feel the same way? I just embarrassed myself horribly if that's true. "Unless of course you don't feel the same way. I mean, I guess I never really thought about the fact that you could have moved on..." Now I was the one that sounded upset.

"Bella, I've never moved on. I never have loved anyone but you. And I still do." He stated, completely unembarrassed.

I was completely in shock. He still loved me? Even if he really only left me because of my safety, he seemed pretty convincing that he didn't love me anymore. So I told him that. "Edward, I'm confused. You seemed pretty convincing when you told me you didn't love me anymore. How can you still love me, after 18 years of thinking I was married?" I asked.

"I have always loved you. Just because you may love someone else, doesn't change my feelings for you." He said sincerely. After that, we were quiet for awhile, and I had a small change in plans. It had been about 5 minutes of this silence, when Edward said "Where exactly do you live? I mean at the speed your driving I would think we would have gotten there by now." He asked me.

"Well," I started, "If we were going to my house, you are correct we would have arrived by now, but we are not going to my house." I said with a big smile on my face.

"And where are we going?" He asked me with the same smile.

I decided to play with him a little. He was always able to keep secrets from me before I was a vampire. But now it was my turn. "It's a surprise." I said, still smiling, though his smile disappeared.

"Bellaaaaaa…" He whined. I gave him a look that told him he better stop whining and it worked.

The rest of the car ride was quiet. We arrived at a restaurant, a very fancy, expensive restaurant. The name of the restaurant was called "Angelica's." It was very beautiful; I had been invited to many dinners there before, so I knew it was incredible. Perfect.

"I'm taking you out to dinner?!" Edward said shocked.

"No Silly. I'm taking you!" I smiled and laughed. But Edward didn't seem so sure. Not about going out to dinner with me, but instead the fact that _I_ was paying and we were going _here._

"Bella you don't have to do this." Edward said.

"Do what? Take you out to dinner? With the money I get from singing, this is like buying a pack of gum." I smiled at him again. This time he smiled back.

I got to the front desk and told them who I was. I didn't have reservations, but when you're famous, you didn't need them. The led I right to a small, private booth. Perfect.

The waitress introduced herself, eying Edward the whole time. I got a Mountain Dew, and Edward got a Coke.

"I still feel bad, I mean isn't the guy supposed to take the girl out, not the other way around?" He asked me with a smug look on his face.

"Edward, no offence, but we weren't all born in the 1900's. In case you haven't noticed, chivalry is dead. Most guys would love it if their girlfriends took them out to dinner." I said.

"Oh so now you're my girlfriend?"Edward said again, with a smug look on his face.

I waited a few seconds before answering. "What I meant was that guys would love it if their friends that were girls took them out to dinner. To answer your question, No I am not your girlfriend." I said with a triumphant look on my face.

"Not Yet." Edward said with a sly look on his face.

I was about to make a really good comeback when, as if on cue, the waitress came back with our drinks. She asked us if we were ready to order our food and I immediately said yes. Nodding to Edward to order something to eat, too, even though we wouldn't eat it. He was confused but when I said I would have a Chicken Tortellini, Edward ordered the same.

When the waitress was out of hearing range Edward asked me "Why did we just buy a meal that is _extremely_ expensive, when we won't even eat it?" Edward asked, still completely confused.

"Tabloids. If I'm caught at a restaurant with someone, and one of us doesn't order something to eat, I'll be in the tabloids saying I, or the guy I was with is anorexic. Now you wouldn't want that, now would you?" I asked Edward. He finally understood.

"Gotcha, good planning." He said with another smile.

We talked for awhile about stupid things, like music, books, ect. And then I asked a question that I had been wondering for awhile. "Edward, why were only you and Emmett at my concert?" I asked him, curiously.

"Well, if you must know, Emmett is a huge fan of yours. Not only does he love our music, but he thinks…or I should say thought, that stage Bella was hot." He said with a crooked smile. I just laughed, but I could have sworn I heard him say "Can't really blame him." But I'm not sure. The waitress came with our meals and when she put my meal in front of me, she finally noticed who I was.

"Oh My God! You're Bella! The superstar! Can I have your autograph?!" She was really excited. Edward and I both looked at her like she was crazy. One, because she _just _realized who I was, and Two, because she's a waitress that was acting like my number one fan. When she finally noticed we were staring at her. She got embarrassed.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I'm just a really big fan, that's all." She looked down, overly embarrassed. Then I snapped out of my trance, and immediately felt bad.

"Don't worry about it! It happens all the time. Here…" I took her waitress pad and her pen and asked her her name.

"Renee." She said. Without thinking, I looked down, extremely sad. Renee. How I missed her. But I couldn't do this now. I wouldn't break down. For all I know Renee sent her to me from heaven to show she missed me. I hope so, because I miss her terribly. I came back to reality, and wrote in the notebook, "To Renee, You're a Star! Love, Bella." She seemed thrilled. I was happy I made somebody's day….

She then apologized again and ran back towards the kitchen. That's when I said to Edward, "I think it's funny how she just notices I'm Bella, for the first time all night." I said.

"Yeah, I wonder why…" Edward said. I was about to yell "As If You Don't Know Mr.Dazzle Mc.Dazzler!" But I kept my mouth shut, and Instead just said, "You know, she thinks you're hot." I said, trying not to laugh. Edward did instead. That's when I whispered "Can't say I blame her." Loud enough for Edward to hear. Right then Edward looked me right in the eyes. A glance I couldn't break if I tried, but I didn't want to anyway. We were moving closer and closer, and finally our lips touched. Just a small peck on the lips, but it was still enough to set me off. As soon as we came apart I left a bunch of money on the table and ran out the door, Edward right behind me. I couldn't leave, because I was taking Edward home, so instead I just ran into the front seat of my car, and quietly sobbed to myself.

Edward came in the other door, obviously upset by my reaction. I felt bad, and all, but what could I say, sorry? I don't think so.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Are you okay? Did I-I hurt you?" It was weird to see Edward stutter. He was obviously in pain.

"No," I answered quietly. "Don't worry Edward you didn't hurt me at all…. My heart, it's just not ready for this yet. I'm sorry…." I was dry sobbing again. "It's just too quick. I mean it's been 18 years, now this is the first day I've talked to you since, and that kiss… any kiss, it's too much too quick. I'm sorry Edward. I'm so, so sorry." I apologized.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry about. I should be the one apologizing. After all, I didn't even think about your feelings. I was selfish and only thought about what I wanted. I should be more careful with what I do, considering I'm the one that hurt you in the first place." Edward said sincerely.

With that… I don't know why, but I started cracking up. I was in the middle of a fit of laughter, when I looked up and saw Edwards face. He was looking at me in shock, horror, amazement, and a bunch of other emotions I can't identify.

"Bella, what on earth is so funny?" He asked me…

"I don't know, It's just, you blame yourself for everything. Always saying how you're the selfish one, and I, for some reason, found it really funny when you blamed yourself, yet again." I said, still laughing.

"You're incredibly ridiculous. One second you're dry sobbing because I kissed you, the next second your laughing because I apologized." Edward said… still slightly confused.

"Come on… let's go home." I said, turning the key to start the engine. It was a long, quiet ride home. But a comfortable quiet.

We got to my house, and I told Edward to come in. By now it was like 3 am.

"Edward, I don't know why, but I feel like I can already trust you again." I said thoughtfully while sitting on my black leather sofa.

"Bella, I promise you, and this is a promise that I will definitely keep, you can trust me now. I will never leave you again." He said with so much sincerity, and honesty, I believed him immediately.

"Good, then I want you to stay tonight." I said.

"Wow… I'm good, I see a girl I haven't seen in 18 years, and she already invites me to stay over." He said with cute sarcasm.

"Ha ha. So funny Edward. Real mature." I snapped back at him. I took a shower, and got re-dressed. I decided on something comfy. Jeans, and a brown, hoodie/shirt with pink stripes at the top and bottom, and no shoes. **(A/N: Picture of shirt in profile)** By the time I was out of the shower and dressed, Edward was flipping through the channels, and asked me if he could use my shower. Obviously I said yes, but I told him if he was planning on using shampoo he would smell like strawberry. I smiled at that. So did he. But he decided not to use it.

While he was in the shower I called Alice and we made plans to go shopping on next Monday. That was the first day that I didn't have some famous stuff to do. Edward wasn't going to be too happy. I finally get a day off, so I'm spending it with Alice. Alice was pumped, although when Edward came out of the shower, I told him and he got all whiny on my again. So I gave him the look again.

"Hey Edward. I have a question." I kept going without waiting for a reply. "When I told you I wasn't your girlfriend, and you said yeah, not yet… were you serious?" I asked him hopefully.

"Of course. I told you earlier, I will never leave you again. I meant it. I really like you. More than that even…" I could tell he didn't want to use the L word yet. I was thankful. "I would take you as my girlfriend as soon as you accept the offer." He said with a crooked smile.

"Well, sir, your offer has been accepted." I said in a professional voice. Then I went back to my normal voice, and said "Congratulations, Edward Cullen. You have just received a girlfriend." I said with a smile.

**I apologize that this chapter was shorter than usual. I would make it longer but, 1.) I'm really tired and I have school tomorrow, 2.)I thought this was a good place to stop, and 3.) If I didn't stop here, the chapter wouldn't be up right now, but I felt like you guys deserved it. **

**Now I let you off easy last time. I gave you the chapter with only 7 reviews, when I told you 10. This chapter, though, I'm not giving it to you earlier. I'm not trying to be mean, but I have my reasons. A.) 10 is only 3 more than 7, so if three more people review, you get another chapter, I didn't think that was too hard. B.) Today was the first day of school, and from tomorrow on, I'm actually going to have homework, and it will take me longer to update anyway. And C.) With school, homework, dance, and my social life, I need a little something to keep me going. You guys do that. You make me want to write more. So REVIEW!! ……….please… :)**

**Love,**

**Christine**


	6. The Volturi?

**Hey Everyone! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. You guys got to 10 reviews, and I want to thank you all so much! I have had this chapter for awhile, but you guys didn't seem to want to review for a few days :( but you did it, so here's your reward! Enjoy…!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful, amazing, incredible, characters…. :( Stephenie Meyer does… **

Previously: "I would take you as my girlfriend as soon as you accept the offer." He said with a crooked smile.

"Well, sir, your offer has been accepted." I said in a professional voice. Then I went back to my normal voice, and said "Congratulations, Edward Cullen. You have just received a girlfriend." I said with a smile.

Bella's POV

I am so excited. I am now, for the second time, Edward Cullen's girlfriend. He was all mine. I could now be possessive, and call him _mine_. Was I nervous? Well of course… I mean he broke my heart once; he could do it again, right? Wrong.

For some reason I have a feeling that he would never do it. This is what I felt from the beginning. From the moment I heard him say he didn't love me anymore, I knew it wasn't true. There was something there, and I'm not sure what, but it told me that we were meant to be together.

He knew it. I knew it.

There was just one thing I had to make clear. So when Edward finally stopped hugging me, which by the way, took awhile, I came right out and told him. "My only rule is that we don't go too fast. I'm not ready to go fast; you saw how I reacted to that kiss." I said looking him straight in the eye.

"Don't worry Bella. I completely understand. I promise I won't go too fast. And thank you." He said, staring back at me with the same intensity.

"For what?" I asked, utterly confused.

"For forgiving me. I don't deserve it. I lied horribly, and I broke your heart. And yet, you still forgave me." He looked at me with so much love; I acted without thinking and kissed him, right on the lips, for over 5 seconds.

I wasn't going anywhere. I may have acted without thinking, but that doesn't mean I didn't want it. But Edward obviously felt like I was planning on leaving, because he grabbed both of my shoulders and started apologizing furiously. "Bella! Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Please don't cry, or run away from me. I can't stand losing you again. Please Bella, don't go." He said looking right at me with, so much sorrow and guilt, I immediately felt guilty.

So I looked him right in the eyes and said, "Edward I'm not going anywhere." With a smile. Then he hugged me again, and I hugged him back.

"Well, I guess we should go tell _our _family the news." He said with yet another breathtaking crooked smile.

"Whoa... Hold up a minute. I'm your girlfriend… not your wife, or even fiancé." I said. "You mean we're going to tell _your _family the news."

"Bella, just because we're not getting married, doesn't mean this isn't your family too. We've always been your family." He said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" I asked quietly.

"Of course." He replied. With that I smiled and hopped into the car. As did Edward.

We arrived at the house, when Edward remembered something. "Bella, I think they already know. Alice can see what will happen in the future, remember?"

"Of course I remember, but they don't know. And they're going to be very excited when they find out." He looked at me quizzically. "In case you don't remember, Alice can't see my future. And when your with me, I think she can't see yours either. That's how it is with werewolves." I said matter-of-factly.

"But you said you think she can't see us. How do you know?" He asked me.

"I borrowed Alice's power. They will be very happy when they hear what happened." I said with a smile. Edward smiled too.

We walked inside hand in hand, and I heard Alice call from the window "Ooohhh! They're holding hands!!" I just laughed, as did Edward. Great, now we were being spied on. We walked through the door, still holding hands. Oh how I loved his large hand wrapped around mine. I missed it so much when he was gone.

"Bella! Edward! Are you together again?!" She didn't even wait for a reply "Oh my gosh! That's awesome! Yayyy! Edward and Bella, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…."with that she skipped away.

"Way to go Edward!" I used Edwards's power and heard Emmett say, _you got hot Bella! Yeah, Edward! Just think of Bella up there in that skirt…_Emmett thought, thinking that only Edward could hear him. I decided to bust him.

"Wow Emmett, I'm flattered that you think so highly of me." I put my hand in front of my mouth and acted like I was surprised. Although both Emmett and Edward knew I was being sarcastic. Edward laughed again, while Emmett, smiled nervously at me, I could tell he wanted to run away again, though. Everyone else just stood there looking at us like we were crazy. I decided not to share our little conversation, and Emmett was _very _thankful…considering what rose would do to him.

That's when something so unexpected happened; I never thought I'd see it in my life. Rose ran up to me vampire speed and pulled me into a big hug. I mean _Rosalie Hale_ hugged _me_. There was something so wrong with that sentence… but I think maybe I could get used to it if her behavior lasts. Then she 

whispered in my ear "Thank you sooo much Bella! You have no idea how much this will improve what this family does. Especially Edward. We missed you Bells." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Especially from Rosalie! But I thanked her and hugged her back. This wasn't even one of those awkward "because you think you should" kind of hugs. This was genuine, which I liked – no loved. I don't know what she hated me for before, but I think she's over it.

When we were done we saw the whole family looking at us like we were crazy. We just laughed. I laughed even harder when I saw Edwards face. He was wicked surprised, and he had a look like I just hugged the volturi. Now I laughed again at that thought.

"Speaking of the volturi" I started, but I was interrupted. "Bella, no one was speaking of the volturi." Great now I looked stupid. "Oh, I was just thinking of them, sorry." I said and looked away.

"You can still tell us what you have to say." Carlisle said to me. I smiled and replied "Well, I have never really met the volturi. I mean, I thought that you said that they come to check on all vegetarians every once in awhile. Well, they never came to check on me." I said.

"But… they couldn't… they must…" Carlisle stammered. Now that was something you don't see every day. "I mean It's not a big deal, they just probably forgot, that's all." I said. But everyone was still staring at me, while Carlisle did some calculations in his head. "Guys, it's not a big deal… right?" I asked nervously. Why were they still looking at me?

"Bella, it's not the fact that you're a vegetarian. That wouldn't really matter." Carlisle said still thinking. "Then what's the problem…?" I asked still nervous. None of this made sense. "Bella, how long did you live by yourself?" Carlisle asked me. "About 16 years… maybe a little bit longer." I answered.

"Oh, this is bad, this is real bad." Carlisle was muttering. "Okay, considering this is apparently about me, could someone PLEASE tell me what is wrong?!" I half yelled, not trying to be mean, but I did want to know what was up.

"You see Bella, the volturi ALWAYS come to see a newborn if they live by themselves, even for a month. They warn them about all of the rules. You know, not to expose us, and stuff like that." Alice started. "But we can't really figure out why they didn't come to see you. Especially after 16 YEARS. I mean, that's crazy, it's never happened before." Alice said. I tried to be optimistic. "Maybe they just…forgot?" I said quietly. No one said anything, so I knew I was way off.

"Alice, you're not completely true." Carlisle said, looking very worried. Once there was someone that went five years without them meeting her. And, well, now…" He trailed off. "Now what Carlisle?!" I snapped at him, not being offensive.

"We have to go. We have to leave. Everyone, go pack." Carlisle said urgently. Everyone was about to run, but I stopped them by yelling really loud "Everyone FREEZE!!" I screamed, and they did just as they were told. They all turned around and looked at me.

"No. No one will be leaving anywhere." I said sharply. "I don't know why you guys think we should leave, considering no one ever told me what happened to the girl and I want to know. And when Carlisle is done explaining, I have something else to tell you all, so no one will leave." Carlisle looked unsure, but then decided to tell me.

"Okay, well as you know, there was once a newborn that lived for 5 years by herself, without meeting the volturi. Hers was only 5 years. Not even close to 16. This is why I can't figure out why they haven't come yet. But anyway, her name was Jane. This happened only about 20 years ago. They must have caught her about the same year you turned into a vampire. Anyway, when they caught her, they immediately made her part of the volturi. They usually ask if you would like to be part of it, but she either chose the volturi, or died." Carlisle said sadly.

"Okay, so your saying that they're going to do that for me?" I asked.

"Not definitely. They asked Jane because of her incredible power. She has the power to make you think you're in a TON of physical pain. No one, or nothing's actually hurting you, but you think it is, and it hurts...A lot. They like to keep people with good powers, so that it is easy to control vampires. If Jane hadn't had that power, they probably would have killed her on the spot."Carlisle said sadly.

"Okay, so now, I'm definitely going to die?" I saw Edward cringe at my choice of words. "No. In fact I doubt that you will at all. Because you have 2 amazing powers, and you can resist human blood." Carlisle said. "But it's either that, or you become part of the volturi. But they drink human's blood, and they enjoy killing, so I have a feeling that you wouldn't like it too much." Then I thought of something. "Maybe my case is different. I mean think about it. Like you said, I can resist human blood, I've known about vampires even before I was one, so I knew not to expose us. Plus, if they came to get me now, I don't live alone anymore. And even besides that, I lived 16 years by myself, and 2 years with a coven, I've been a vampire for 18 years. If they wanted me that bad, they would have me by now." I stated. Now everyone was quiet.

It had been about a minute of silence when I heard Rosalie gasp. Everyone looked at her. She practically started breaking down. "Oh my. Oh my god. No, no, no, no! This can't be happening…." She was practically dry sobbing. "Rosalie… what's wrong?" Emmett asked his wife.

"B-b-Bella…" Was all Rosalie said. Whatever was making Rosalie break down had to do with me. Then Edward read her mind, and started breaking down too. "No, this can't be happening. Not my Bella. They can't.. They can't. We just got back together. No…" I decided it was up to me to find out what was wrong. I focused on mind reading, and then read Rosalie's mind.

_Demetri is the tracker. He has been looking for Bella ever since they found out about her. But he can't find her because his power doesn't work on her… _Okay, I get that much. The volturi are looking for me, but it doesn't matter, because they can't find me. Yeah it was bad, but not that bad. So I read her mind again.

_Bella is famous. They can find her. They know where she is. They will know wherever she is, because of those stupid tabloids. Oh no. Bella can't leave us again. This is too much. _

"Oh…" I said quietly. Everyone besides Edward and Rosalie now looked at me again, waiting for an explanation.

"I was wrong. Someone is leaving. But it isn't any of you. It's me. Rosalie thought about something, and I guaranty she's correct. And by being here I'm putting you all in danger. I'll tell you what's wrong, but after that, I have to leave." I could tell Edward and Rosalie weren't even listening, because Edward didn't jump up and tell me he was going with me. I was actually kind of glad. I didn't want to fight with him before I left him forever. My heart ripped into shreds when I said that.

"Okay, well, I just found out that there is someone named Demetri in the volturi." I paused when Alice said "Yeah he's the tracker… oh my god! He's tracking you! Isn't he!" Alice yelled sadly. I had to calm her down, so that I could at least finish what I was saying. "Shh. No Alice he isn't tracking me. His power doesn't work on me. Remember?" I said softly. She seemed to cheer up a bit when I said that.

"But, they are looking for me. And they want me even more because they know that Demetri's power doesn't work on me. They're hoping to make me one of them." I said quietly.

"But they can't find you. Right?" Jasper said.

"Wrong." Was my only answer. They all looked extremely confused, and extremely sad.

"Your forgetting about something very important." I said still quiet. "I'm famous. Tabloids fallow me everywhere. No matter where I go, they will announce it to the world. And they are looking for me." I announced. Now Alice gave that look, where she was seeing the future, and then she broke down worse than Edward or Rose. I again, read her mind.

It was a scene. _The volturi stepped out of the trees. Only Aro, Jane, and Felix were there. Well, well, well. What do we have here? Little Ms. Superstar… and oh, what is this? Edward Cullen? _

Oh. My. God. They are going to find me. With Edward. And they're not going to be friendly about it. I had to leave. If they found me, especially with Edward, we'd have a problem. A big problem.

Edward was too caught up in worrying about me to hear Alice's thoughts. I was glad. If he knew they were going to find me there was no way in the world that he was going to leave me alone. Ever.

I knew Edward still wasn't listening when I read his mind. This was my chance I had to tell them Alice's prediction. "Emmett, considering I may never see you again after this…" I cringed at my own words. "Can you please do me one more favor?" I asked with my heart threatening to completely give out.

"Not if it includes you leaving." He said quietly without looking me in the eye.

"Emmett, what am I supposed to do? Stay here? Risk your lives, for me? How does that make any sense? Please Emmett, one _last _thing." I said sincerely.

"Bella. You're my sister. That's right. _My Sister._ It's not like I only think of you as one. You _are _my sister. Not legally of course, but who cares about legal crap? You're my sister and there is no way in the world that I will let you just run away. It's like you're running right into their arms. I don't care what you think you're doing. The volturi _will _find you at some point. And if you keep running, they are just going to be more cruel when they find you. Besides, I don't think any of us could handle it if we lost you again." He said quietly, but with more sincerity than I've ever heard coming from Emmett.

"Emmett…" I started. I didn't really know what to say to him. "Emmett, I'm sorry. But if I do stay here, they'll fight _us._ Not me, us. And If I lose anyone of you, I will feel so incredibly bad… And then to think that the whole thing was my fault, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Bella, think about what you just said. If you lost any of us, you would feel so incredibly bad, and if it were your fault, you wouldn't be able to live with yourself. Well, that's how we feel. If we lose you, we will feel incredibly bad. Especially if it's our faults. We won't be able to live with ourselves. And if we let you go, it will be our faults."

Now I didn't know what to say. I understood what he was saying, and I wouldn't want to cause any of them pain by leaving them… I knew what that felt like…

"Well, than, what do we do? They must be coming soon, or Alice wouldn't have seen that yet." I asked, defeated.

Emmett smiled slightly when he saw I wouldn't argue anymore. Then he realized something. "Seen what? You never actually told us what she saw." He said.

"Oh, right. Well, we must have been in a forest. By we, I mean Edward and I…" I said sadly. "Aro, Jane and Felix walked out of the trees. Then Aro said, 'Well, well, well. What do we have here? Little Miss Superstar and… oh, what is this? Edward Cullen?' End of trance." I told them.

"Okay, so we'll see if Alice can tell when they're coming, and then we'll be ready to fight." Emmett said as if we were talking about buying candy. He seemed almost _excited _about fighting. Well, of course he did… He's Emmett.

Almost immediately, I had a plan. I knew what we were going to do, and hopefully, against Emmett's wishes, if all went well, we won't even need to fight.

**Okay! There you go! I know your probably all mad at me for not updating, and I apologize, but the rule was 10 reviews, and it took you guys a while. Hehe… not my fault. Well, sorry guys, but I'm expecting the same reviews. It's 10, or no chapter. It's really not that hard, I mean you press a button, and then type how you like the story. It could be one sentence for all I care. In fact, it doesn't even need to be a full sentence. And I promise to anyone that reviews, I will reply back. So please review! :)**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Love,**

**Christine 3**


	7. New Friend

**Okay, so I didn't get 10 reviews, but after about a week and a half, I figured I wasn't getting many more reviews, so here you go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are Red. Violets are blue. I don't own Twilight, please do not sue! **

Previously: Almost immediately, I had a plan. I knew what we were going to do, and hopefully, against Emmett's wishes, if all went well, we won't even need to fight.

Bella's POV

"Edward, Alice, Rose, get up." I ordered.

"Wow, Bella Swan giving orders? Now there's something that you never see." Jasper muttered to Emmett. I just gave him that "I heard that" look and smiled at him.

Alice, Edward, and Rosalie were confused, and still a little upset, but they pulled themselves together as if nothing happened. "I have a plan. Sorry Emmett, but if all goes well, we will not have any fighting." I said, smiling at Emmett. But Carlisle and Esme looked happy. "Alice, can you tell when the volturi are coming?" I asked her hopefully.

"Umm, I think in… O crap, we only have one day. They will come around noon tomorrow." She looked at me slightly upset.

"Okay, that's good." I said still hopeful that we can win this.

"How on earth is that good? That's horrible Bella." Jasper said.

"Because all I need to do is talk to them." I said looking proud.

"Uhh, Bella, not to rain on you parade, but one, there is no way in the world that they are going to let you go just by talking to them, and also, what do you mean 'I'? _We_ are doing this together as a family." Edward told me.

"Oh, don't worry. You're all going to be there, but only for backup. The volturi can't be able to see you. And if they aren't going to just let me go, I will use my power on them." I said proudly.

Emmett scoffed. "What are you going to do? Read their minds? Predict their future? Mess with their emotions?"

"You are forgetting about one very important other power." I stated. Esme seemed to be the only one who understood me.

"Oh my goodness! Bella you're a genius! That's perfect, and no violence… well sorta." Esme said excited.

"Whose power are we talking about?" Carlisle asked still confused.

One word that I said changed all of their expressions, from confused to ecstatic. And the one word I said was "Jane's." After that I heard a lot of "Yeah Bella!"'S and "way to go Bella!"'s and "Bella that's perfect!"s.

All I could say was thanks. Edward on the other hand didn't like the idea. Of course.

This was his argument. "But Bella just found out that she is immune to all powers. Maybe she isn't immune to all powers. Maybe it's only our powers. What if Jane's power works on her?" He complained

"Okay Edward, one, why wouldn't your powers work on me, if Jane's did?" I continued without waiting for a response. "Two, if that's the case; I will take her power and use it back on them. And three, if all else fails, you guys are all waiting in the trees." I told him.

He looked defeated, and didn't say anything. I was kind of glad. I didn't feel like arguing with Edward right now. Out of nowhere, my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID it said Dan + Liz.

"Hello?" I asked. "Oh, Bella, are you okay? I know you seemed upset at the show when you saw your old friends. And then you left. I figured maybe you needed some time alone, but you've been gone for awhile, and we have news." Elizabeth asked, sounding worried.

"Hey, Elizabeth. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. So what's the news?" I asked curiously.

"Are you sure? I mean you seemed pretty upset about your friends coming back." She said, completely ignoring my question. "Absolutely fine. In fact, I'm with them right now!" I said hoping to make her feel better. It worked.

"Oh Bella, That's great! I'm so happy for you! Well, I guess that defeats the purpose of our surprise, but I'm sure you'll still love….it…anyway." She told me.

"Okay, so what is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's a surprise. You're going to have to come here to find out!" She told me. I just got re-acquainted with my long lost friends… and family, and I was leaving so soon. I mean, it wasn't that far… but I still didn't want to go.

"Do you mind if I bring some of my friends? I want you to officially meet them anyway. They're great!" I said excitedly. All of the Cullen's got smiles across their faces.

"Oh! Absolutely! That would be fabulous! I would love that! Please do! That just might make you surprise even better. Well, I hope so anyway… But yes! Do bring them!" She half screamed into the phone, okay we'll be there in... Maybe 15 minutes?" I asked her.

"Perfect. See you then." She told me.

"Bye." I hung up the phone.

"So would you guys mind going to meet that I've been living with for awhile?" I asked them hopefully.

I then heard a lot of "Yes!"'s and "Duh, why not?"'s and things like that. Okay, well I told them we'd be there in 15 minutes. Can we leave in 10?"

"Bella, didn't you say that you lived 10 miles away?!" Alice asked incredulously.

But before I could answer, Edward did. "Yeah she does, but behind the wheel, this girl is a mad man! I mean… women." He said with a large smile on his face. If I could've blushed, I would have. But Emmett ruined the moment.

"Hahahaha! Bella?! Yeah right! This Bella?! Bella Swan!! In your dreams Eddie! Hahaha!" Emmett was holding his sides from laughing so hard. I couldn't take it.

"Okay, that's it. Emmett, I will bet you 100 dollars that I will beat you to the house if we leave at the same time. I told him confidently. He just smirked.

"Deal." And we shook hands.

"I'm betting on Bella." Edward said, being the only one that has been in the car with me.

Although unfortunately, everyone else, including Alice, betted on Emmett. _Thanks for having so much faith in me guys._ I said icily in my mind. _Oh well, at least when I win, I only have to split 600 with Edward._ I said smugly in my mind. I gave him directions. We decided on Alice and Jasper coming with Edward and I. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie would go with Emmett. When we had five minutes to get there, I gave him directions, which he immediately memorized, and we were off.

For awhile we were tied, but I knew this would be an easy win. I mean right now, we were going at Emmetts normal speed, when my normal speed was about 50 miles faster than this. Simple.

But almost unfair.

Almost. But not quite.

We turned a corner, his tires squeaked. Mine didn't, although I was ahead of him by about 10 feet. This got him mad, so he went past his normal speed, to what was probably his Jeeps limit. Although my Ferrari was made for fast, so I could probably beat his Jeep by 60 mph. Easy. Although, I didn't go faster yet. I would let him think he was winning, and then crush him in the end. Hehe.

He was now about 100 feet in front of me. I never sped up, which let him get so far ahead. Edward groaned and whined "Bella… I'm going to lose 1 hundred dollars if you don't speed up a little. I thought you said that your usual is about as fast as Emmett's going! If that's the case, go your normal, and then increase a little!" Although I could tell Jasper and Alice were snickering in the background.

Good I would let them have their fun. Just like Emmett. Then crush it. Then I had another Idea.

"Sorry, Edward, I lied about what my normal speed was." I said innocently, although this really wasn't a lie. Then he started whining again. I decided when we turned on the street that it was time. I pushed my car to go 185 mph. Thank god there weren't many cars on these roads. I caught up to Emmett quickly, 

and he panicked. Of course he panicked, I mean his jeep couldn't go any faster, but he knew my car could. He just didn't expect me to go this fast. I sped up again, leaving Emmett in the dust. I quickly parked, and this time my tires did screech, but that's because of the extremely fast speed, and me slamming on my breaks, while turning.

Once parked, I turned off the car, grabbed my purse, got out of the car, fixed my shirt, and quickly checked my hair in the car mirror, and _then_ Emmett pulled up. He turned off his car, but didn't get out. They all, including Edward, just sat there and stared at me wide eyed with their chins on the seat. I ignored them, and walked up to the door, and instead of knocking, just pulled out my keys and walked in.

"Bella! I was so worried!" Elizabeth screamed towards me.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I kind of forgot to call you, although I did come back late last night for awhile, but you weren't home." I told them honestly.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella. We were out with… a friend." He told me. When he said that, I noticed a boy, about my age, with a pale face, perfect dark brown hair, and golden eyes. Who was he?

"Umm, hi…?" I said more as a question than a greeting.

"Hello. You must be Bella." He said plainly. He stood up and kissed my hand like a gentleman. He must have been thinking like a gentleman too, because Edward didn't growl at him. "My name is Shane. I met your family here," He said while pointing to Elizabeth and Dan. "While I was hunting. I was very surprised when I smelled another vampire, so I was curious. We met, and talked, and they told me about you. They said that maybe you might need a friend since your loss some years back." He said, and Edward looked down. I was really surprised. Edward would usually look mad of someone talking to me about how he left me. But he didn't make a sound. "But I see you've found a friend already, so I'll be on my way." He said while walking out.

"Wait! Why are you leaving? Just because I have acquired some friends doesn't mean you have to leave." I said, surprised by him leaving so soon.

"Um, I thought the only reason I was invited was to be your friend." He said as if it were the most obvious thing on this planet.

"Are you kidding? Maybe that was _one_ reason why they asked you to come, but not the only one. And plus, I wouldn't mind having another friend." I said with a smile. He smiled too.

"Really?" He asked me.

"Of course. Infact I'm sure the Cullen's will love you too. Right Edward?" I said.

"Absolutely. We have a large coven, but I'm sure everyone will love you." Edward said. Wow. I _really_ wasn't expecting that. Oh well. I guess this was a good thing.

"Oh that's great! Thank you so much! So when should I meet them? How about I come over tomorrow?" He asked excitedly.

"Actually Shane, tomorrow is a really bad day for us." I said slightly glum. The last thing that I wanted was the volturi back in my mind.

"Oh no! What's wrong?" "Did anything happen?" A bunch of questions like these then came storming into my ears from Elizabeth and Dan.

So I explained everything.

**Okay, I know that was a shorter chapter and probably a bad spot to finish the chapter, but I had to end somewhere, and I have now decided my chapters will be shorter. Most of them will be about 1500-2000 words. I know that you want a lot per chapter, but with school and dance, there is no way in the world that I can update 3000 word chapters. Sorry! Review like crazy! No limit this time, but the more you review, the more I want to write. So Review!**

**Love,**

**Christine**


	8. Shane

**Okay. Well, not much to say. Although for all of you that like Shane, A PICTURE OF HIM IS IN MY PRO!! But just to let you know, he's not really seventeen. Just pretend he is :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Previously: "Actually Shane, tomorrow is a really bad day for us." I said slightly glum. The last thing that I wanted was the volturi back in my mind.

"Oh no! What's wrong?" "Did anything happen?" A bunch of questions like these then came storming into my ears from Elizabeth and Dan.

So I explained everything.

Bella's POV

As soon as I told them that I'd never met with the volturi, everyone gasped. Even Shane, so I guess he knew all about the volturi too. Before I told them my plan, they all started talking really fast, and I got a lot of "Oh No!" "That's horrible!" "What are we gonna do" All at once.

I explained my plan, and they all looked relieved, except for Edward. Of course. The one that already heard the whole plan was the one that was still worried.

He would only think about the bad things. "What if your power doesn't work on Jane? What if we don't get out of the woods fast enough" He asked me quietly. I knew that he was being ridiculous, but at the same time, I felt the sincerity in his eyes. He was truly worried. Not like usual, when he is just being over protective.

"Edward. Don't worry. I promise I will be fine." I told him and looked him right in the eyes.

" I want to believe it, Bella. I really do. But I don't know. I'm just so afraid of losing you again, I can't stop myself from thinking the worst." He said, holding my gaze.

" Edward do you trust me?" I asked him.

"What kind of question is that? You should…" But I cut him off.

"Just answer the question Edward." I told him bluntly.

"Absolutely."

"Do you believe in me?"

"More than anyone else on this planet." He answered honestly.

"Then trust me on this. Believe I can do this. Edward, right now, I really don't have any other choice. You just said that you never want to lose me again. Well, it's either this plan, or I leave. And neither of us want that." He was quiet after that. Everyone was quiet.

"Okay, well Shane, Elizabeth, and Dan, would you like to meet my family?" Edward asked. They all lit up.

"Absolutely" Elizabeth answered for all of them.

We took two cars. Elizabeth and Dan took Dan's car, and Shane came in my car with me and Edward. The whole car ride there, we were asking Shane questions. I found out his favorite color was red, he has been a vampire for about 20 years, more or less, he hadn't really been keeping count in the woods of Colorado where he lived almost his whole life, but he had come here for awhile just to see the selection of animals, since he was a vegetarian. He had become a vegetarian for the same reason the Cullen's did. He never wanted to kill an innocent human.

Before I knew it we were here. We all got out of the car and started walking toward the front door, when out of nowhere Emmett jumped out of an open window and looked vicious.

"Get away from them!" He screamed while flexing his muscles and trying to look scary. Let me just tell you, it worked.

Shane backed away looking terrified, but I was confused.

"Emmett, he's okay. He's with us." Edward must have read his mind.

"Oh…" Emmett said as if he just had an epiphany. He looked a lot less scary, although if you didn't know him, Emmett could look scary in a pair of footie pajamas while sucking his thumb and holding a teddy bear. Obviously, Shane was still scared since he was shrinking in his boots.

"Shane, I know this guy looks scary, but his name is Emmett and he really is one of the nicest guys you'll ever meet." I told him, although he still looked unsure.

"Then why did he practically just look at me as if I murdered someone?" He asked me.

"Uhh… good question. Emmett?" I asked, since I really was confused.

"Oh, well sorry dude. Just, maybe you heard about the volturi problem already…?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. What about it?" Shane asked still scared, but not as bad.

"Well, see actually, the whole family has been more aware of new vampires, just in case they come earlier than Alice could tell… and well, I smelled a new vampire, and thought you were, well, gonna like sneak up on them… you know." He looked uncomfortable. "Dude, I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. Well actually, I did, but that was when I thought you were someone else." He said with an apologetic smile.

"If you promise not to eat me, I forgive you." Shane said jokingly.

"Done." Emmett smiled. "In case you didn't catch it, I'm Emmett." He said.

"Shane."

"Well, let's go inside, I'm sure the rest of the family is wondering why I haven't eaten you yet." Emmett said with another smile. And sure enough, the rest of the family, except for Carlisle and Esme, who were walking outside right now, were staring out the window with confused looks on their faces.

"Umm, Carlisle, Esme, this is Shane. He is not, and I repeat not" As I said this I looked toward the window. "part of the volturi." I said.

"Well, In that case, hello Shane. My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme." Carlisle was the one to introduce himself.

"Hello Shane." Esme said.

"Hi. So um, who are the people that are staring at me through the window?" He asked, and almost immediately Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice were outside, ready to introduce themselves. After they all did, we walked inside, and sat down in the living room.

"Your house is amazing. I mean, I have been a vampire for about 20 years, but I have never actually had a house of my own, so to me, this is incredible." Shane told Esme. She was very pleased. We talked for awhile, and we all, including me, learned about Shane's past.

"I don't remember any of my human life, so this story might not make too much sense to you. But don't feel left out, I'm just as confused. But in any case, I'll start from where I could remember. The change.

"_All I could feel was a burning through me. It had started in my wrists, ankles, and my neck. Soon it spread through my whole body. All though I felt like I was on fire, and it was the most painful thing possible, I knew I was not on fire. The pain would have ceased by now, and I would be in heaven. Nothing is too painful in heaven, Right? But, unlike anyone could have imagined, I wished I was on fire. Because then I would die. That's all I wanted, was to die, and never have to feel that pain again. It felt like eternity until the pain ceased. And when it did, I opened my eyes, and was a completely different person .I could see different things, hear things I never could before, smell something that a human wouldn't have noticed in a second. _

_I noticed a girl with black hair that lay right under her ribs. She had side bangs, and a terrified look on her face. I noticed two men looking at her and talking to her. I couldn't hear much, they were talking extremely quietly and quickly, and my senses weren't completely there yet. I heard her say "But I can't leave Shane" as she pointed in my direction while not looking at me. That's how I knew my name. Then the wider one said something I couldn't hear, followed by "either that or you die." And then, she was gone. They were too. I was left, abandoned. _

_From the hurt in the girls eyes, I could tell she had been important to me at one point, and I to her, but as I mentioned, I couldn't remember anything. _

_The days, weeks, even months past, and I somehow had realized what I'd become. I hated being a monster. So I decided to be a so called "vegetarian". I wasn't easy, but I never slipped up. Not yet at _

_least. I have lived in the forest my whole life, as you know, and rarely came in contact with humans. Their smell still tempts me, but I think I can handle it. And, that's about it."_

He finished his story, and we were all silent. We were all thinking about who this girl could be, why he was purposely changed, and why this girl that had loved him, left him.

_Maybe it was for his safety._ I thought bitterly. I'm not sure where this came on, but I knew I wasn't mad at Edward. After a while, we discussed things, but no one could seem to answer the question.

"_Who was she?"_

**Okay, so basically this chapter wasn't exactly really interesting. I needed you guys to know Shane's background, and that he met the Cullen's. I know it wasn't too interesting how he met them either, but I promise next chapter will give you more questions, and in my opinion makes the story better…**

**2 IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTES!!**

**Please, please, please, please, please, DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO YOU THINK THE GIRL IS. If you know, or think you know, PM me. It will completely ruin the story for others in you review who you think it is, because then they will know. **

**SHANE'S IN MY PROFILE!! I really like him… his name is Jake Gyllenhaal. But don't just Google image him, cuz the picture on my pro makes him look more vampirish. Besides the eyes, anyway. Oh and, yes I know he isn't 18. He's actually like in his early twenties, but for this character he is my first choice. So sorry if you don't like him, but as the author, this is how I picture my only character (so far!)**

**REVIEWWWW PLEASEEEEEE!!**

**Love, **

**Christine**


	9. Gasp!

**Okay, new chapter. Yayyy!! Sorry it's been taking so long. I have SO MUCH stuff to do it's ridiculous… anyway, this chapter will give you more questions, and if your clever and can figure it out, you may get some more answers…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters, although Shane is all mine… :)**

Previously: _"Who was she?"_

Bella's POV

Today was the day. The volturi were coming. After our many questions the night before, Shane went back to Dan and Elizabeth for awhile, after telling us that he was going to help with the volturi… Edward and I went back to my house for awhile and just talked. Edward was still worried about the volturi's arrival, but I convinced him I would be fine. He was way to overprotective.

I was back at the Cullen's house bright and early, along with Shane, and we had gone over the plan many times. Alice saw that they would be coming around 2:30, so we made plans to arrive at the meadow around 1:45, just in case they were early or late.

Everyone seemed set with the plan except for Rosalie. She didn't want to go. Her exact words were "Bella seems pretty confident that she won't even need us there. We are only back up. And plus there is only three of them, and now eight of us, plus Bella. One less won't make a difference." She said icily to Edward, while Edward and Emmett were trying to get her to come.

I don't know what I ever did to that girl, but it must have been bad. Edward told me she was jealous of me as a human, because I could have children, but now I couldn't. And I didn't pick this for myself. I mean if I had the chance when I was human, I admit I would have picked being a vampire, but when they left me, I didn't want it so bad anymore since I couldn't have eternal life with Edward. But it didn't matter what I wanted anymore, because I didn't choose to be a vampire, and yet Rosalie still hated me.

"Common, Rose, the whole family is going" Emmett pleaded.

"That's exactly my point, you guys don't need me." Rosalie said back. This went on for a long time. Finally I interrupted and just said "Emmett, Edward, it's not your choice it's hers. I don't understand what caused it, but we're going to have to let her make her own decisions." After that I glared at Rosalie, although I don't know what caused it, and even more, I'm not quite sure where I got the courage when she stood up and glared back, and I didn't break the stare.

When she realized I wasn't about to break the stare, which had obviously caught her off guard since she never pictured me doing so, she let out a huff, turned around and stormed out of the room.

"Wow Bella, I didn't know you had it in you."Emmett joked.

"Yeah, neither did I." I said back. I knew this wasn't over. I didn't even know what it was, why was I so mad at her just because she wouldn't come to this? I didn't understand it. One, why wouldn't she come in the first place? What did I do to make her hate me so much? And two, why on earth did I care? It's not as if I've ever cared what she did before…

I guess I just thought that after my transformation, she would appreciate me more. We could forget the past and be friends. I was way off.

Carlisle and Esme were also slightly upset with Rosalie that she wouldn't come. I heard them talking to her in her and Emmett's room, and heard them say something like "but she's family." And "then why don't you show it?" and then Rosalie saying "She won't want to anyway." And that was it.

When I tried putting these together, they didn't fit. Nothing fit. I was so confused. Edward comforted me, and Emmett apologized for his wife's behavior.

This whole time Shane had been hanging out with Alice and Jasper. Jasper soon found out he has a new opponent in video games. Shane happened to be very good at "Need for Speed" and "MLB Baseball 2029" Which were two of Jasper's favorites. Shane even beat him a few times. Alice was cheering on Jasper the whole time while adding a lot of commentary and "oohh"s and "ahh"s.

Finally it was time to go. Rosalie stubbornly stayed up in her room, as Edward, Shane, Emmett, and I went in the Volvo, and Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper hopped in the Mercedes. Emmett wanted to drive my Ferrari, but I refused to give him the keys.

I wasn't really sure where we were going. We followed the Mercedes, since Alice could find the directions in her mind. We arrived at a deserted driveway, with no house at the end. Just woods. We parked there, and followed Alice to a clearing, and it was a rocky trip. Literally. I had thought we were at the final destination, when Alice told me to absorb Edwards power. I was confused, but did as I was told. She told me in her mind to head north, and take a right at the split trees.

What was she talking about? Why was I leaving, and no one else? I was confused but started to follow Alice's directions. Apparently Edward was confused too, because he asked me "Bella, where on earth are you going?" He said.

"I have no clue. Alice?" I asked calmly.

"Are you guys really that dumb? Don't forget that the volturi are vampires, and they will be able to smell us. Bella has to go a separate path then us. I saw where the volturi will find her, so if Bella goes where I tell her to, we will both be in the same spot, although the volturi won't know that we're there." She stated matter-of-factly.

I could tell Edward didn't like this plan, but he was going to have to deal with it, so before he could argue, I ran off into the forest and saw the split trees. I took a right and followed Alice's mind directions again.

_When you see the white birch tree, take a small right, and then loop around it. _At first this confused me. Loop around it? What did she mean? But when I actually got there I understood, there was a narrow pathway that came from around the tree, and now I could see the clearing.

I stepped through the trees to an oval shaped, green forest. Nothing special, not like mine and Edwards meadow… Then I heard Alice thinking to me.

_That took longer than expected. I forgot you're not the best hiker… so they are almost here. Don't worry, we're right behind you. You can't see us, but we can most definitely see you. _ Alright. I was safe they were here… well almost. I went over the plan in my head.

Don't cooperate.

Jane gets mad, tries to use her power on me, but it doesn't work. Instead I use it backwards to show how much stronger I am then them.

And 3. Go back to my peaceful life with the Cullens, only to get rare visits from the volturi, begging me to join them, which I politely refuse.

I was going over this in my head, when my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of leaves rustling, and then three figures coming out of the woods.

As soon as the figures emerged, there were three gasps all at once.

One coming from a member of the volturi, one coming from me, and the final coming from the woods.

**Yeah, Yeah, I know… short, but I knew since I pictured this chapter that I wanted it to end like that, and as mentioned, my chapters are going to be shorter anyway. **

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTES:**

**Again, Please do not try to guess anything from reviews!! If you have an idea PM ME!! I really don't want this story to be ruined for some of my readers because you guys are good guessers :) **

**I really feel like for all the effort I'm putting into writing this story, you guys aren't giving much back. PLEASE REVIEW. It pushes me to write more! All of you who did review told me that you like the story and want me to update. THEN WHY AREN'T I GETTING ANY REVIEWS? I get all of these hits, and favorites, and alerts, but NO REVIEWS. So please, please, please, please, please REVIEW AS IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!**

**Love,**

**Christine**


	10. Surprise, surprise!

**Okey, Dokey, so today is Rosh Hashanah, and I'm not Jewish, and I wanted to write this really bad. So… here it is. Enjoy! Oh, but don't expect me to update so soon on a regular basis, but I didn't have school…**

**Disclaimer: Twilights not mine :(**

Previously: As soon as the figures emerged, there were three gasps all at once.

One coming from a member of the volturi, one coming from me, and the final coming from the woods.

Bella's POV

I was standing there, staring wide-eyed at who was standing right in-front of me. There were three figures, in a triangular form, with a man in the center, another man on the right of him, and a woman on his left. The man in the center was old, his skin was papery and snow white. He was not too tall, but definitely not short. Somewhere around 6' He didn't look menacing. In fact, he looked almost friendly. Almost.

The man on the left was much stronger built, but still no Emmett. He was about 6'2" and had skin the same as the Cullen's. He was muscular, and had black hair. He on the other hand, did not look to friendly.

And finally there was the woman. Beautiful, black hair falling right under her rib-cage. Beautiful figure, and skin the same as the Cullen's.

One thing I noticed about all of them is their bright crimson eyes. Quite the opposites of vegetarians.

It was the woman for whom I was staring at. She was staring at me also with the same look. It was a mix between horror, and surprise. "J…. Ja…." I couldn't finish the words. I was too far into shock to decipher any words.

As shocked as I was it was everyone else, and I do mean everyone, who was surprised when the woman and I ran up and hugged. Out of nowhere I heard Edward yell "No Bella! Get away from her!" As he jumped out of the forest. But I couldn't. I wouldn't let go. It had been far too long.

Soon I felt two pairs of arms tearing me away. Edward and Emmett. "No! Let me go Edward! Emmett get off of me!" I started screaming and kicking. As I was doing so I noticed all of the Cullen's come out of the forest, and stand in crouched positions. I noticed the volturi watching me thrash against Edward and Emmett, eyes amused.

"Bella. Do you know who she is?" Emmett asked me as if I was mental.

"Of course I know who she is! I know far better than you do. I guarantee that! Now let me go!" I screamed while still thrashing.

"You obviously don't! If you did, you wouldn't have gone running off like a maniac to hug her! She could have killed you!" Edward said, obviously angry. Not with me, but with the fact that I still wanted to go back to her.

"Actually I do." Everyone was now staring at me, as I explained. "Her name is Jane and she is a part of the volturi…" I started, Edward interrupted me.

"Of course she is! That's the point. You don't just go up and hug a member of the volturi! Especially one so powerful!" Edward said back.

"You didn't let me finish. About 25 years ago, before I met you, before I moved to Forks, before _she _was a vampire. She was my best friend." As soon as I said this, every single person there, besides Jane stared at me as if I had twenty heads. I kept going. "We both live in Phoenix, and she was my next door neighbor. We did everything together. Even shop! In fact, that was one of our favorite things to do! But one day, she disappeared. Everyone thought she had died. There was a search party out forever. I was in so much pain, thinking my best friend in the entire world had died. I think maybe that's why I hate shopping so much. Sorry Alice." I muttered the last part looking Alice's way. I think she would have maybe been madder at Jane if she hadn't been so surprised about what I just said. Everyone was still looking at me as if I was mental. I still kept going though, "Now I understand what really happened, but it still hurts, thinking that I lost her. So now, if you don't mind I would like to go hug my long lost best friend!" I said when I realized Edward and Emmett still had I caged like an animal.

They let go, without thinking. To shocked for anything. I ran up to Jane and started hugging her. She hugged back. By the end of this, we were jumping up and down, squealing like little girls. Can you believe it? Me practically doing a happy dance! We were still doing this, when someone cleared their throat.

I looked to see the head of the volturi staring at us. The he said "I believe we have some talking to do." The man who must have been Aro was.

"Umm, yeah your right. It's called shopping! Alice, Jane, common! We have some celebrating to do!" I said, trying to show the fact that I wasn't afraid of him in the slightest.

"No. You are to stay here, for we have some discussing to do." Aro said with major authority.

"Alright, here it is. No, I will not join you, and no, you will not kill me. Or try. Because it was your mistake when you forgot to come visit me. There was no memo saying you needed an invite, and you didn't come. So I will not get punished for you being forgetful. If you dare try to make me, I will be sure that you face Jane's wrath." I said with even more authority. I was delightfully surprised with myself. So were the Cullen's.

"Oh, and if Jane refuses to do so…?" He questioned me.

That's it. This guy was asking for it. "Then I will do this." And I took Jane's power, and used it on both Aro, and Felix, just in case he would try to fight while Aro was down. They both withered in pain down to the ground, and when they were practically lying on the floor, I decided to stop. But I made sure to keep the power in my mind for now, in case they try any funny business. Although I knew they wouldn't.

I could tell Jane was already on our side, so I didn't have to worry about her. Something in her eyes said she didn't like the volturi anyway.

They stood back up; looking appalled and stared right at Jane. "You deceived us! When we get back, your life shall be over!" Aro said angrily, pointing at Jane. Jane looked horrified. That's when I stepped right in front of Jane, so that Aro was pointing at me.

"Actually, your majesty…" I said sarcastically, "She did nothing. I did. I used my power, to absorb her power, and I did this to you. So go ahead, try to kill me. I will just use her power over and over again." I said confidently.

They looked slightly taken aback. "Oh…" was all he could make out. Emmett looked smug, while all of the other Cullen's waited patiently for Aro's next response. "Well, I wasn't planning on this… but I guess it is time for us to leave. Common Jane." He said to her. I didn't let her respond.

"No. She will not be coming with you. She will be staying with me, and the Cullen's, until she chooses not to. Is that clear?" I said with so much authority you would think I was queen or something. Aro looked at me now as If I had twenty heads. And then he shook his head yes. Now Felix looked at him as if HE had twenty heads. "Oh, and one more thing Aro…" I said as they turned away.

"Yes?" He said without turning to face me.

"Don't come back." I said, and he knew what I meant. Even if he brought the entire guard, I would just paralyze them all, until they surrendered.

They left, without Jane, and I turned, and hugged her again. "I'm sorry if you wanted to stay with them. I kind of made that decision without asking you, it's just it looked like you didn't like them very much… and he was getting on my last nerve." I apologized.

"No! Not at all! You saved me! Thank you Bella! I've missed you so much!" We started talking like this for awhile. When Alice cleared her throat.

"Umm, I'm sorry, but would it be okay if we all headed back to the car? You guys can come right back to our house…" Alice said in a small voice. This was odd; Alice is usually the loudest in the family.

"Umm, yeah sure." I said confused by their behavior. I made sure it was okay with Jane to go back to the Cullen's house, which she agreed to. I also made sure she wouldn't hunt in this land since she wasn't a vegetarian, but I was surprised to hear that she doesn't like hunting humans, and it was only because she was in the volturi. I would help her become a vegetarian. She liked that Idea.

We rode home, same cars as last time, except Jane came with me, Edward, and Emmett. What surprised me even more was that even Emmett was quiet. Neither Edward, nor Emmett said a single word unless I asked them a question, where they would answer in one word. There was definitely something going on. And I wanted to find out.

**Okay, so as I said at the beginning, don't expect updates this quickly. Also, were you surprised about Jane?! PLEASE PLEASE UPDATE! **

**SO MANY OF YOU HAVE ME ON ALERT AND FAVORITE STORIES, AND YET I GET ABOUT 2 REVIEWS PER CHAPTER!! Please review! You guys used to all the time! What happened?? **

**Love,**

**Christine**

**3333333**


	11. Jane

**Alright, so I like opened my E-mail one day and I had 7 emails. I was really excited since basically I only get email from fan fiction. I looked at the subject of all of them when I went down the list and saw that all of them were reviews, and it got me so excited! Turns out, every single one of those reviews were from the same person, pricel. She completely made my day, so THANK YOU PRICEL!! **

**As excited as I am for that though, she wasn't the only one who reviewed, so I want to thank every single one of you who reviewed. Everyone who reviewed seemed to love that chapter, so I hope you like this one too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… I'm over it by now :-/**

Previously: We rode home, same cars as last time, except Jane came with me, Edward, and Emmett. What surprised me even more was that even Emmett was quiet. Neither Edward, nor Emmett said a single word unless I asked them a question, where they would answer in one word.

There was definitely something going on. And I wanted to find out.

Bella's POV

We got to the Cullen's and everyone was still far too quiet.

I sat in the living room with Jane, Edward, and Alice. Everyone else kind of scattered around the house when we got home.

Even Carlisle.

That's what scared me the most. Whenever we met a new vampire Carlisle was ALWAYS there. He was the leader of this coven, and yet even he left.

Only Alice and Edward, my best friend, and my boyfriend, stayed with me, although by their stiff movements I could tell that that was the only reason. They didn't want to be here.

I didn't know what was going on… but I decided to ignore it for now, after all my long lost best friend was back from the "dead"!

We finally calmed down long enough to have a conversation. She asked me what had happened to me after she left, but I wanted to know what happened to _her._ I told her that and she refused to tell me anything until I told her what had happened to me… she was extremely stubborn about it. I think I got that from her.

So I started, but I made it extremely short with no details. Those could wait until later.

"Basically, I met Edward Cullen, the gorgeous mysterious guy in the school, soon I found out he was a vampire and he became my vampire boyfriend. Then we met a coven of non-vegetarian vampires, one of which was a tracker named James, and decided I was now one of his victims. Edward caught him, and killed him, but not before he bit me, and broke some of my bones… but Edward was a super hero of course, and he sucked all the venom out. Then we had an awesome summer together, but it was ruined on my 18th birthday, when being the klutzy human I was, I got a paper cut, which started bleeding and drove Jasper wild. He snapped at me, but Edward jumped in front of my, and accidently bumped my into a bunch of glass plate, so then my whole arm was bloody. Everyone had to leave before they killed me, except for Carlisle, a doctor who can completely block out the smell of human blood as if he's immune. He fixed me up there and then Edward drove me home. I didn't see any of the Cullen's after that except for Edward, who a few days later, told me they were leaving. It crushed me like an ant, but I slowly and painfully stated to recover, even though I still loved him. Then I started writing and singing songs, got a record deal, but before I could sign, I was bit by James mate, who came to avenge him. She was planning on killing me, but didn't get the chance because my best friends of the time, who, did I mention were werewolves, pulled her off of me. They of course couldn't stay with me, since we were 'natural enemies' and whatnot, so they left me a letter telling me what happened, and apologizing about 20,000 times. I never needed to practice staying away from the human scent, because oddly enough, it didn't appeal to me at all. I found out that I can absorb any vampire's powers from 10 miles, and use it. I kept writing and singing songs, and about 18 years later I signed another contract, and now I'm the famous pop star 'Bella'. I just got reacquainted with the Cullen's a week or two ago when I saw them at a concert. That's it. Your turn" I may have sounded rude, just skimming through it all, but I was extremely impatient to hear what happened to her when I thought she was dead.

"Ohmigod, so Edward loved you when you were human?" She asked sounded excited, although I wasn't sure why.

"Umm yeah…"

"Wow! Same thing happened to me!" _What did she just say? _With my mouth hanging open, and my eyes wide, I tried to remember her boyfriend when we were both human. I obviously couldn't remember that distant of a human memory, but I knew whoever it was, he wasn't a vampire, because I would have remembered someone so beautiful.

I now noticed that Edward and Alice had the same expression I had on right now. I also noticed that the movement around the house seemed to stop. Everyone had heard…

"Care to explain?" I asked, impatient again.

"Well, It was a bit different. Actually, I was the vampire. I fell in love with a human boy, about a year or two after I was changed. So, I'm guessing probably around the same time you guys got together. Ironic isn't it?" She asked, not actually expecting a response. The house was still quiet. Everyone was curious.

"What happened to him?" I asked. Noticing Alice and Edward still wearing the same expression.

"Well, actually, I don't really like to talk about it." Her voice went from incredibly excited to incredibly hurt. "But…" I think I knew where this was going… :) "Since you are my best friend, I'll tell you." Yes! "I really loved him. I loved him more than the world. I knew that I wanted to be with him forever, but I also knew that it wasn't going to work out if he was human. He knew it too." She said, only slightly upset now.

I interrupted her. "You left him, didn't you? You thought that he would be better off living a human life with a human wife, and human kids, safe from the fantasy world living around him. Didn't you?!" I asked, growing almost angry.

"No of course not." She answered as if I were crazy. "I knew that I couldn't live in a world without him, and he wanted to be one of us, so after considering everything, I changed him." She stated, and I looked right at Edward.

"Ironic isn't it?" I said, not actually mad, just teasing. He smiled back sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. I turned my attention back to Jane. "So where is he? When do we get to meet this mystery man?" I said excitedly.

Her face grew sad and she just said "I don't know." I was speechless. Had he left her? Was he upset with his new life? Did he find someone else? Who was this jerk?

"Who is this jerk that broke your heart? Because when I find him, I will be sure he gets a piece of me. And it won't be pretty." I said angrily.

"It's not his fault. It's the volturi's. They came to tell me the 'come with us or die' thing on his third day of the process. I haven't seen him since." She almost began dry sobbing. For the first time since the clearing I heard Alice talk.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry Jane. That must be horrible." I couldn't believe it but she actually came over and hugged Jane. I did too.

"I have a fabulous idea." Alice started. "We can all create a search party for this guy!" She screeched.

"Alice, that could take forever." I whined. "We don't know where he is. And being a vampire, he could be anywhere." I said.

"Helllooooo, Bella. There is something called the internet." Alice sang.

"How do we even know he will be on the internet? If he isn't vegetarian, no one ever sees him and stays alive." I said as if stating the obvious. Alice looked defeated.

"No. He is definitely vegetarian. Well, I believe he is. I was before I was changed, and he knew it. So, I hope he is, anyway." She said.

"To the internet!" Alice said dramatically while pointing to the computer. Edward followed, still not talking, but not quite as different.

She sat in the chair and went onto Google, waiting to type in the name, when she realized we didn't know who it was! "Umm, Jane, what's his name?" Alice asked as if she forgot the most important thing. Well, I guess technically she did.

"Oh, sorry, my bad. His name is Shane, Shane Foster." She said, not really thinking much about it, although I felt like screaming, and apparently so did everyone else because all of a sudden I heard glass break downstairs, obviously someone dropping whatever they had been holding, and then there were eight vampires in the living room suddenly, and all of them had wide eyes, staring right at Jane.

**Oh my! So I guess it's a small world right! Don't worry I didn't forget that Shane was in the clearing when they were with the volturi, actually, when he saw Jane, he wasn't sure what to do, so he left. Everyone else was too caught up in everything with Jane to notice. And yes, if you're wondering, he was the third gasp in the forest… **

**By the way, I just realized as I was choosing Shane's last name that SHANE AND JANE RHYME!! Lol, I didn't even mean to do that, so I figured I tell you that. Haha…**

**I'm hoping for a bunch of reviews like last time! **

**Love,**

**Christine**


	12. 1st Yucky Authors Note

**Yuck! Authors Note!**

**Okay, So I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating in awhile, but here's the thing… one, there is a lot going on in this story right now, and I'm trying to sort out what is going to happen. Between Shane and Jane (haha rhymes :) ) , and I still want to get in more Edward/Bella stuff, I'm in a sort of writers block… basically, I have a lot of ideas, I just need to put them all together.**

**Speaking of ideas, that is my second reason of why I haven't updated in so long… I'm thinking about writing another story, and I'm really excited about it. So, I want to start that soon, but I need a purpose for the story, and I keep thinking about it, which is causing even worse writers block for this story. **

**As for sneak peeks, I would love to give you one, but I'm still not sure exactly what the story is going to be about. I have a few ideas, but I need to sort through them… but I can tell you a little bit about it…**

Main things that I know are going to be important is one, IT WILL BE ALL HUMAN. And two, It's going to be way OOC. Not all of the characters, just Bella… and Edward at the beginning of the story. Same pairings… except Edward and Bella (ooh…) again, only at the beginning… I think.. They will be going to a boarding school (I wasn't going to do this, because I have read other fan-fics with this, and I want mine to be different, but I have decided to do this because I won't need to worry about parents too much, and I like that everything will be right there on campus.).

I think I have the summery, but this is as close to a sneak peek as you're going to get…

_Bella Swan is sent by her parents to a boarding school thousands of miles away from home. She meets the Cullen's and the Hale's, and becomes immediate friends… with the exception of Edward Cullen, who Bella gives little attention to, unlike every other girl at the academy. AH, way OOC._

**So, I'm really bad at summaries, and I realize that sounds boring, but I have some good ideas for it, I just can't mention it in the summary…**

**Well, there you go! Review and tell me if you think you would read it. Again, so sorry about the Authors note! **

**Love,**

**Christine**


	13. Where's Shane?

**Okay, so I do have a new story out (Yay!) So if you have time, please go check it out. As for this story, we have another chapter (Yay again!) **

**Disclaimer: Twilights not mine…Boring, sad, right there in Black and White…**

Previously: "Oh, sorry, my bad. His name is Shane, Shane Foster." She said, not really thinking much about it, although I felt like screaming, and apparently so did everyone else because all of a sudden I heard glass break downstairs, obviously someone dropping whatever they had been holding, and then there were eight vampires in the living room suddenly, and all of them had wide eyes, staring right at Jane.

Bella's POV

It was almost quiet for a moment, as if no one was sure what to say or do.

When Jane mentioned Shane's name, it didn't immediately click what she had just said. But finally it all connected.

_I noticed a girl with black hair that lay right under her ribs. She had side bangs, and a terrified look on her face. I noticed two men looking at her and talking to her. I couldn't hear much, they were talking extremely quietly and quickly, and my senses weren't completely there yet. I heard her say "But I can't leave Shane" as she pointed in my direction while not looking at me. That's how I knew my name. Then the wider one said something I couldn't hear, followed by "either that or you die." And then, she was gone. They were too. I was left, abandoned. _

_From the hurt in the girls eyes, I could tell she had been important to me at one point, and I to her, but as I mentioned, I couldn't remember anything. _

I soon remembered Shane's exact words. This was the girl we had all been wondering about. This was the girl Shane had known since he was human. But he didn't know who she was.

It was quite ironic actually. Okay, so that was a MAJOR understatement.

Jane, my human best friend, who all these years I thought had died, wasn't dead. Instead she was a vampire. When she got control of her thirst, she had met a human, and fell in love. Same time that she fell in love, I did too, except I was the human and Edward was the vampire. Soon, Jane decided it was time to change Shane into a vampire, and on the third day, she was taken away by the volturi. Edward left me a little bit before that. And I was changed into a vampire. Now, we were all vampires, and we had all just reunited with each other.

This was just about the weirdest thing in my whole life.

I then remembered something. No, someone, who happened to be very important in this conversation.

"Shane! Where did he go?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean Shane? Shane who?" Jane was worried, and yet slightly hopeful.

We ignored her question for the moment and Carlisle answered me. "We were in the clearing with the volturi. As soon as they stepped through the trees, Shane gasped, along with you and Jane. Then he left. He ran away. We figured he just didn't want to get caught up in the volturi problem, which at the time, seemed reasonable. So we let him go. We were so caught up in you and Jane being friends, we kind of forgot about him." Carlisle answered.

"Come on. We have to find him immediately. Where could he be?" I started making thinking hard. When I heard Jane clear her throat loudly.

She didn't even ask anything, just looked at me expectantly. I gave her the basic quick info as I threw my phone towards Edward, hoping he would understand that I meant call Dan and Elizabeth. He did, and he left the room.

"Jane, I know this will sound crazy, but we know Shane. He recently met my coven, and I brought him to meet the Cullen's. He was with the rest of the Cullen's the day that the volturi came to us. He saw you, and left. I'm not sure if he was scared, or worried, or what. All I know is that we need to find him." I told her, staring her straight in the eyes.

Edward came back in the room shaking his head at me. Darn! Shane hadn't gone back to the apartment.

"I don't think you should go look for him." Jane said quietly.

We all stared at her confused. I thought she loved him. Did her feelings change?

"Jane, do you still love Shane?" I asked carefully. Hopeful that the answer would be yes. If not, I would lose either Shane or Jane since it would be to awkward together.

"I still love Shane one hundred percent. But he could be anywhere by now. And his scent will be gone, so it's not as if we could follow it. Besides, if he's anything like he was when he was human, I know exactly where he'll be." She said, her voice now confident.

No one wanted to burst her bubble, but we all knew that there was something wrong with this.

"Umm, Jane?" I said, not knowing how to say this.Without waiting for her reaction, I continued hoping to get it over with. "Shane doesn't remember his human life. He only knew you from the third day of his change. He remembered you talking to the volturi about leaving you there. He remembered your appearance, and he could tell that you were important to him, but he didn't know who you were or how he knew you. I doubt he will be in the place he would be if he were human. I'm so sorry." I felt horrible for having to say this to my best friend, but what choice did I have?

Jane looked completely empty. Like I had when Edward left. What was she supposed to look like? Obviously not anything happy, or of that sort, but mad wasn't the case, and sad didn't cover it. I don't know what I would do if Edward didn't remember the feelings we had toward each other. Right now, I felt pure pity towards her. Because I, of all people, knew what it felt like to be empty.

" I have to know for sure." Was all Jane said as she ran out the door.

**So, where is Jane going? We still don't know what is going on with the Cullen's. They are careful and quiet around Jane. How come? Will Jane and Shane get back together? What will happen if they don't? Questions, questions, questions… Keep reading and you will find out… soon.**

**I just watched the new Twilight trailer, and it's really cool! Now I wanna see the movie so bad! Watch it, you'll love it!**

**Want to make me really happy? Review! I'll send you a special surprise! (Surprises may vary :) )**

**Love, **

**Christine**


	14. Questions

**Thank you Columbus Day! I wouldn't have gotten this chapter, or the last chapter from "Forgetting the Past" up yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The only character from this story that I own is Shane, and he left for a little while….**

Previously: " I have to know for sure." Was all Jane said as she ran out the door.

Bella's POV

We were all really worried about Jane. Okay, I take that back. _I _was pretty worried about Jane. Everyone else was only worried about Shane.

Sometime's the Cullen's would almost seem _happy_ when I mentioned Jane left, but they tried not to show it. I tried reading their minds, but they kept blocking me out by thinking random things.

Even Carlisle.

Why would they do this? They were definitely hiding something, and I wanted to know what it was. So during the time that Jane was gone, and I had nothing else to do, I decided to call a family meeting.

Jane's POV

This was bad. No this was more than bad. This was ripping me apart piece by tiny piece.

How could he not remember? We had so many good times together. It pained me to think that he wouldn't remember anything of what had happened between us. I would never be able to move on from him, but he didn't remember me, so would he be able to move on?

I had so many questions, some of which I didn't even want to know the answer of. But I had to go find it. I needed the answers.

I hoped with all my heart that he would at least act the same, and like the same things. If that was the case, I knew exactly where he would be. But I had my doubts…

I ran to the closest beach I could find. Knowing that if he liked the same things, he would be here.

Shane always loved the beach. I began to love them because of him. We would walk down the beach together every Sunday night we were together. Holding hands, just like in the movies. We would talk about everything. Between his life before meeting me, my life before meeting him, being a vampire, being a human, and all of those complications, we never ran out of stuff to say. Even if we did, we would walk in silence. A very comfortable silence at that…

The beach I found was very much like the one I would go to with Shane. Perfect. Maybe he really would be here. I hoped so.

I searched the entire beach, hoping to find some trace of him.

Nothing.

He wasn't here. As soon as that registered in my mind, I had practically given up hope.

I didn't know where he was, why he left me, or if he would ever love me like he used to. I knew there was no use in trying anymore. If we were really meant to be fate would bring us together.

Bella's POV

"Okay. Start explaining." I said. They all knew what I was talking about, and they were all completely uncomfortable with talking about it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emmett said, trying to sound convincing. It didn't work.

Rosalie kicked him under the table. "Yeah you do, Emmett." She said as he mouthed "OW"

Well, as Rose just admitted, you know what I'm talking about. And Emmett, if you really want to be the tough guy, you will be the one to explain it." I said getting aggravated.

"What's to explain?" He asked innocently. "We haven't been acting weird at all." He was acting as if he were in court.

"I never said you were Emmett." I said rolling my eyes. Emmett wasn't going to help me at all. "Whatever you guys have against Jane, I want to know right now." I demanded.

"Look, Bella, I can honestly say we have absolutely nothing against Jane." Carlisle said calmly.

"Then do you have something wrong with me?" I asked pained.

"Of course not! Bella why would you even think that?" Esme said worried.

"Maybe because for the first time in close to thirty years I see my best friend, and instead of being friendly, and helpful, you guys are almost completely ignoring her. And me too when I'm around her! And you all keep blocking your minds so I can't see what you're thinking, and whenever I mention Jane leaving, you guys seem to get happy! It makes no sense!" I tried very hard not to yell but I did anyway… the Cullen's had never treated me this way before. Except for Edward when he first met me and was trying to resist my blood. But that was different.

Now, something I was absolutely not expecting happened. Alice started dry sobbing. Hard. "That's why we've been acting weird Bella! What you just said! Your _best friend_ is back, and even though it had been almost thirty years, you still consider her your _best friend. _it's like she comes back, and we're suddenly replaced. I don't want that to happen! None of us do! We never want to be replaced, because we love you! But so suddenly you will do things with her that you won't do with us, and pretty soon you're going to like her better, and then you are going to forget all about us!" She started yelling. I almost couldn't understand the words towards the end, because she was dry sobbing so hard.

As I looked around, I noticed Esme was dry sobbing too. Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett were all looking into their laps, their expressions sad. Rosalie's expression was also pained. Not like the others, but it still had sadness locked inside. And Edwards. My poor, poor Edward. His expression was more like agony than anything else.

They were all expecting me to leave them for Jane.

**Wooowwwww. Wonder what's gonna happen… Just kidding! I already know! Hehe! But you don't, and I'm sure you want to, so review and I'll update as soon as possible. **

**If you have extra time on your hands, go check out my new story "Forgetting the Past" **

**Please Review!**

**Love,**

**Christine**


	15. Unbelievable?

**I'm horrible. I already know. I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. I have SOOOO much going on right now and I have no time whatsoever. But I managed to get in one chapter to the story people have been begging me to update for. So I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own Shane! Haha! Take that Stephenie Meyer! **

Previously: They were all expecting me to leave them for Jane.

Jane's POV

I started walking beck up the beach. Slowly.

There was no need to go quickly when I had found nothing here.

As I walked up the beach I thought about Shane. I had missed him for so long. Now, after seeing him again, I hated the volturi more than ever before. If they hadn't taken me like that I could have helped Shane. Maybe he would remember me.

I would never know.

Right then, as if on que, he walked out of the trees on the edge of the beach. Coincidence? Oh yeah…

For the first time in about 25 years I saw him again. His face was different, he was paler, obviously. His brown hair was a mess, but he had never combed it when he was human, so I wasn't too surprised. His clothes now had some blood stains on them, and from the pools of gold that were his eyes, I could tell he had just been hunting. He was perfect.

My memories had done me no justice. Even though I could picture his face, it was not half as distinct. Of course, I only had human memories of him, but they were still all wrong.

He kept walking towards me, and although he would not look at me, I could see that he knew I was here. He finally reached where I was, and I hadn't moved.

"Hello." He said plainly. Still not meeting my gaze.

"H-h…hi." I stuttered back stupidly. _Great. He actually talks to me, and I make myself look stupid. _

"Shane… I'm so sorry." I started.

"Hold off on the apology. First I have some questions." He said politely.

"Ask me anything." I told him sincerely. I would answer any question in the world.

"So, I'm going to guess that you are Jane, considering you were the only women with the volturi. Am I correct?" He asked.

"Yes." I said quietly. I felt kind of stupid right now. We were standing on a stranded beach, right across from each other. To him, this may be normal, but from every memory I have, this was everything but normal.

"I'm not sure if you already know this, but I lost all of my human memories when I was changed. Could you please explain to me how I knew you?" He said, still too polite for me to be used to. We always used to joke around, so this was even more awkward.

"Well," I began… "You may find this extremely weird, but it is the honest truth… I was a vampire, and you were human. I was a so called 'vegetarian' and I resisted your blood. It was extremely difficult, and I would always warn you that you weren't safe around me, but you stayed anyway.

"We ended up falling in love. As crazy as that sounds, we did. You loved me, and I loved you. You wanted to become a vampire like me. I knew there was no way I could live without you, so I gave you what you wanted. It was the third day of your transformation and the volturi picked the worst possible time to visit me. Just as Bella Swan's volturi problem occurred, mine did too. They had never visited me, so now when they did; they forced me to go with them. I haven't seen you since. Even when the volturi went to explain you the rules, they forced me to stay in Volterra. They didn't want you to see me again.

"In all honesty, I was afraid to see you again… at least while Iwas still in the volturi. I knew that I would see you, and they would force me to leave, and I wouldn't be able to live through that unbearable pain." I finally finished and I looked up to see what his expression was.

I was guessing totally creeped out like he just found out he had a stocker or something… but I was way off. Instead he looked confused.

I must have mirrored his expression because when he looked up and saw my face, he smiled. "Tell me you love me." He said. _What?!_

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Do you still love me?" He asked now hopeful for some reason.

I took a deep breath. "Every second of everyday." I said reluctantly.

"Then tell me that. Say 'I love you' "I was entirely confused now, but I did as he said.

"Shane, I love you." I said with confusion, but also compassion. I hadn't been able to say that in so long.

"Unbelievable." He whispered to himself.

"What?" I asked. He ignored my question.

"Tell me things we used to do together. Tell me every detail. Don't leave anything out." _Was he serious? That could take forever._

I did it anyway though. I started with how we would walk down the beach, and ended with sitting in ,y car and playing 20 questions **(A/N: Yes I realize some of this sounds a lot like Edward and Bella, but that's the point...) **I couldn't help but wonder what was so 'unbelievable' when I finished telling him about 20 questions he whispered 'incredible'…

What was so incredible? And why didn't he think I was some psycho freak? I was way confused…

**Muwahahaha… Not only are you all now confused about Shane, but I still haven't gone back to Bella!! Hehe… Sorry for being so mean, but a girls got to do what a girls got to do. Don't worry though; Bella's POV will be next chapter… :) **

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I needed to get something out for my amazing reviewers. **

**Speaking of amazing reviewers BE ONE!! There is nothing that I love more than when you guys REVIEW!!**

**Love,**

**Christine**


	16. That's ridiculous!

**I know I'm mean… I already figured that out in some reviews :) Ya, well I do what I can, and you get what you get. That's how it goes :) Here is the next Chapter of No More Tears to Shed!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

Previously (Last part in Bella's POV): As I looked around, I noticed Esme was dry sobbing too. Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett were all looking into their laps, their expressions sad. Rosalie's expression was also pained. Not like the others, but it still had sadness locked inside. And Edwards. My poor, poor Edward. His expression was more like agony than anything else.

They were all expecting me to leave them for Jane.

Bella's POV

I watched as each face grew sad, and I immediately began to feel guilty.

"Don't worry Bella. We understand if you would rather be with Jane. After all, you have known her longer…" Jasper said, not needing his power to realize the guilt I felt. It was even worse after ha said this.

It was quiet for a few minutes until finally I couldn't take it anymore. The looks on each of their faces was horrid, and each of them were feeling pain, because of me.

"That's ridiculous!" I exclaimed, finally breaking the silence. Seven pale faces then looked up to me, confused. "You honestly believe that I would leave you guys for Jane! I haven't seen her in over twenty years! She was my best friend, and I'm sure in time she will be, but I can't believe you guys actually thought that I would leave you!" I said, completely honestly.

Hope flashed through each of their eyes. "Do you really mean that Bella?" Esme asked me.

"Absolutely. She may be my long lost best friend, but you guys are more than that..." A paused for a moment before quietly saying "you guys are family."

Esme began dry sobbing again, but this time they were imaginary tears of joy, not sadness. Carlisle smiled brightly at me, obviously happy that I considered them family after everything we had been through, as did Jasper. Rosalie smile d too, but something flashed through her eyes. _Was that acceptance I just saw? _I couldn't be sure, but I think that may be it…

Edward wasn't looking at me though. Edwards's eyes were closed, and yet he was smiling bigger than anyone in the room. I couldn't be sure what he was thinking about, but I was too engrossed in the look of his happy face, after seeing him in agony, that I didn't even attempt to read his mind.

I wasn't paying attention since I was staring at Edwards face, but all of the sudden I felt two, very strong arms wrap around me, and swing me like a doll… and it hurt, even for a vampire."Ow! Emmett! Let go of me! Emmetttttttt!!!!!!!!!" I began screaming/laughing, as did the rest of the Cullen's, except for Alice, whose face I caught a glimpse of as I was getting swung around in circles.

She was upset about something. Not as much as she was before, but enough to make me feel sad that bubbly Alice…wasn't bubbly.

Emmett put me down, and said "Sorry Bella I'm just so excited that you're not gonna ditch us like we thought!" I laughed at his choice of words, and then laughed even harder when he was jumping up and down like a four year old girl… only bigger. So big that his jumping shook the house and the chandelier that was over the table we were sitting at, fell and broke.

We all got up from the table, not being affected whatsoever by the glass shards that were all over the dining room. As Esme started screaming at Emmett for breaking the chandelier, I walked over towards Alice, and quietly asked her what was wrong. She didn't answer so I was forced to use Edwards's power.

_Best friend? … Best friend? I'm happy Bella isn't leaving us, but now I don't have a best friend anymore…_

I looked at her, trying to hold a gaze, but she just looked down.

"Alice. You are still my best friend." I said plainly.

"No. She is your best friend. You said so yourself."

"Look, Alice. When you were in the asylum while you were human, you probably didn't have many friends… and now that you're a vampire, you probably never had friends that you hung out much before me… so you may not know this, but it _is _possible to have two best friends." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Really? Because I thought the whole concept of 'best' friend was he or she was your _favorite _friend. And you can only have one favorite…" Alice said back, slightly confused.

"Well, that's not necessarily true. It could be a tie…" I said with a smile.

"So I'm still your best friend?" She asked, a smile growing on her face as well.

"Of course! In fact, once, a little girl won a sweepstakes to meet me… you know, pop star Bella. Yeah, well she begged me to please go meet her Girl Scout troop, and she was just so darn cute, I couldn't say no…" I said sighing at the memory. That little girl was probably one of the cutest I had ever seen before in my life.

"Bella is there a point to this story?" Alice's giggles interrupted my memories.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry. So anyway, I went to meet her troop, and I stayed for the entire hour. They sang a song, and I still remember it clearly. It went like this 'Make new friends, and keep the old. One is silver and the other's gold. A circle is round, it has no end, that's how long I want to be your friend!' I sang her the song **(A.N: I'm sure some readers may know this :) ) **

When I looked up, Alice looked a heck of a lot happier. She was beaming. "You really want to be my best friend forever?" She asked hopefully.

"No doubt about it" I said with a smile.

"Yay!!!! This calls for a celebration! SHOPPING TIME!!!!" She yelled, so loud it hurt my ears. I heard every single vampire in the house besides me and Alice yell "Shut up Alice!" Even Carlisle and Esme. _Wow. She must do this a lot… _I thought… Then another thought struck me… shopping?

Noooooo. Not now. I was absolutely not going shopping after everything that happened today. But how should I break it to Alice nicely?

"Alice… Is there any way that we could go shopping a different time? After all, I did just promise you that we would be best friends forever…" I said with a pleading smile.

She looked thoughtful for a moment before finally answering "Fine, but I'm going to hold you to that." We both smiled to each other, and then went to join the rest of the family, who had just settled in the living room.

**Right, so today, my Ballet Teacher is sick, and I'm really happy because I don't have to go to ballet! (It's not really that bad but since my ballet teacher is strict and Russian, she has us there twice a week for an hour and a half each day), plus all of my other classes, so I'm happy because I had one free hour and a half, and since I couldn't update this weekend, I took the chance now :) **

**I hope you liked this chapter! Review please!**

**Love,**

**Christine**


	17. Confusion

**New Chapter! Sorry guys for not updating this story over the weekend, but instead I updated my other story. I know a lot of you are probably getting mad at me, but in all honesty, my other story had a very boring beginning, and I was losing readers because it wasn't interesting yet… so I updated that twice, and now it is actually getting good. Lol. Well, sorry anyway! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, it's Stephenie Meyers… but a girl can dream, can't she???**

Previously (In Jane's POV): "Tell me things we used to do together. Tell me every detail. Don't leave anything out." _Was he serious? That could take forever._

I did it anyway though. I started with how we would walk down the beach, and ended with sitting in ,y car and playing 20 questions **(A/N: Yes I realize some of this sounds a lot like Edward and Bella, but that's the point...) **I couldn't help but wonder what was so 'unbelievable' when I finished telling him about 20 questions he whispered 'incredible'…

What was so incredible? And why didn't he think I was some psycho freak? I was way confused…

Jane's POV

I was wayyyyyy confused. As I was telling him our story, he kept whispering to himself "not possible" and "Oh my god" and things like that. When I was done telling the story he did something I was absolutely not expecting.

He pulled me to him, and kissed me.

As he was kissing me I couldn't help but think how much I missed this. Twenty years without something like this was ridiculous.

But why was he kissing me? He barely remembered me… Or so I thought.

I reluctantly pulled away from him, but as soon as I did, he fell over.

He was just laying there, eyes closed, not breathing, not moving.

I called his name, I shook him around, I did all I could think of to wake him up from this.

It was if he was sleeping, but there were two problems with this. One, vampires couldn't sleep, and two, he wasn't waking up.

I could tell that I wasn't using my powers, and I knew that Bella was nowhere near us. _No one _was near us. No humans, and even if there were, they couldn't be doing this. And definitely no vampires, so it wasn't the volturi.

I didn't even have time to panic. Instead I immediately picked him up, and began running towards the Cullen's house.

Previously (In Bella's POV): "Alice… Is there any way that we could go shopping a different time? After all, I did just promise you that we would be best friends forever…" I said with a pleading smile.

She looked thoughtful for a moment before finally answering "Fine, but I'm going to hold you to that." We both smiled to each other, and then went to join the rest of the family, who had just settled in the living room.

Bella's POV

Alice and I joined the others in the Living Room, where Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were sitting on the couch, Rosalie and Emmett had taken the love seat, and Jasper was on the Chair. Alice went and sat right on Jaspers lap and I joined Edward on the couch.

As soon as I sat next to him I took both of his hands, and pulled him into a hug. It was more than just a friendly hug. It was just like old times, where we fit together perfectly. It was as if his body was molded for mine, and it felt right.

I nuzzled my nose into his neck and whispered "I'm sorry Edward." He pulled me back and looked at me, confused. "For worrying you. Next time you think I'm going to leave, please just come and talk to me. And when you do, I will tell you that never for the rest of eternity do I plan on leaving you. If you leave me that's a different story…" I said.

After that he smiled lovingly at me, and then began laughing. Now I was the confused one. "You see," he began "I used to say the same things to you when you were human. I always told you that I would never leave you, unless you sent me away…" His face looked pained, and then he added "Of if it was best for you."

I smiled, showing him that he was already forgiven for that. I knew that even if I tried to be mad at him, it wouldn't last long, seeing as I missed him too much.

"Well, I am going to be selfish." I said. "I don't care if it's best for you; I am never letting you go, unless you really don't want me there." Now he smiled again.

"Good." Was all he said, and then the entire family was interrupted by Jane's screaming.

She ran into the door, and began yelling "Help! Dr. Cullen! I don't know what's wrong with Shane… Please! Please help me…" She was dry sobbing. Now that the Cullen's knew I was never going to leave them, they had nothing against Jane, so each of them ran to help her. I on the other hand ran right up to Shane.

I looked him over… he didn't looked injured, and even if he was, what could've done this?

I noticed Carlisle asking Jane questions, so I began to listen "Jane, what happened right before this?"

"Well, he told me to tell him things that we used to do, not leaving out any details, so I began. Every once in awhile he would whisper things like 'unbelievable.' and 'oh my god.' and more. I didn't know why, but when I finished, he just came up and kissed me!" This was where Alice and Esme "ooh"ed and the guys all looked confused, probably why of he kissed her after not remembering her whatsoever. Jane kept going. "I wasn't sure why he was kissing me, so I pulled away, but as soon as I did, he fell over. He wouldn't move, so I had no choice but to bring him here."

No one knew what to say. Everyone was staring at Jane, confused. Even Carlisle.

Well, I guess there's a first for everything.

I however, was still staring at Shane. That's when I noticed something. "Umm, you guys, you might want to come see this" I said.

They all turned to look at Shane, and they all noticed what I did.

A sweet smile was growing on his face.

Jane let out a sigh of relief "At least he isn't in pain." She said.

A few more minutes of Carlisle trying to figure out what was wrong, with no success, Shane's eyes slowly fluttered open. First thing Jane did was screech… and yes I do mean screech, his name, and run towards him. Although I wasn't expecting it, he opened his arms for her to hug him. That's when he said "I missed you." But I don't think he meant the last hour or two…

**What did you think???? I really want to know. Like seriously. Please??!?!?!?!**

**I know you might hate me for not updating, but it was for my other story (check it out if you want, it's beginning to get good :) )… but PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**I have A TON of hits, story alerts, author alerts, favorite stories, and favorite authors, and yet very few of you REVIEW!!! ( But for those of you who do, THANKS!!!!) **

**So I'm going to be mean. I was hoping you would just review so it didn't have to come to this, but a lot of you didn't. So now, I am requesting at least 20 reviews. I have WAYYY more alerts, and even MORE hits, so it really can't be that hard to press on button, type a sentence or two, and then press another button. So, TWENTY REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!**

**Love, **

**Christine**


	18. Remembering life Before

**Ohmigod, I'm sooooooooooooo incredibly sorry for not updating sooner. I know how many readers I have for this, and I apologize for not updating… especially since I GOT A TON OF REVIEWS!!!! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH! You don't even understand how incredibly excited I am right now… and it's all thanks to YOU! So that just makes me feel even worse about not updating… in all honesty, I know what I'm going to do with this story… but I don't know what order to put it in, so I've been taking a lot of time to figure it out… I still got nothing :D **

**I also updated my other story, and been considering writing another story… but I doubt that's going to happen anytime soon, seeing as I barely have enough time for these two :) **

**Okay, so that was enough babbling… on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Maybe Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, but I bet she doesn't own a Lamborghini gelato! … Then again, neither do I :-/**

Previously: A few more minutes of Carlisle trying to figure out what was wrong, with no success, Shane's eyes slowly fluttered open. First thing Jane did was screech… and yes I do mean screech, his name, and run towards him. Although I wasn't expecting it, he opened his arms for her to hug him. That's when he said "I missed you." But I don't think he meant the last hour or two…

Bella's POV

_What was going on here? _

I knew without Edward's power that that was what everyone was thinking right about now. Even Jane looked confused while Shane had his arm around her.

Carlisle had asked Shane to come with him to the living room to see if he could figure out what happened. Although Carlisle only needed Shane, we all followed to see what was wrong. As we sat down with our significant others, Emmett put his arm around Rosalie's waist, Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap, I was snuggling into Edwards's chest, and Carlisle and Esme were hand in hand.

This was all normal. The part that wasn't so normal was that Shane had his arm around Jane's shoulder, holding her close. Jane looked extremely confused, but didn't refuse. I could tell she had really missed him.

We all thought this was weird, but we tried to ignore it. "Okay, so let's start from before you collapsed." Carlisle started. "Jane told us you kissed her. If you didn't remember her, why did you kiss her?" Carlisle asked Shane.

"Well, it's kind of complicated. I don't really understand why it happened, but I do know _what _happened. So we can skip all of the questions" He said with a slight grin. He continued, "Every little thing that Jane would do reminded me of times when she did that in her human life. When I realized this, I wanted to know more. I wanted to know how our relationship really was, so I told Jane to tell me everything we used to do, and not to leave out any details. She told me about walking down the beach together, how I would sleep, and she stayed right there… apparently I used to try not to go to sleep, because I was embarrassed to go to sleep in front of my girlfriend." He laughed a bit at that. "She also told me that that wasn't the only time I had been embarrassed. She, of course being a vampire, was stronger than me, and faster, and I didn't like the idea that I wasn't able to protect my own girlfriend… it makes sense for Bella and Edward's relationship, whereas Edward was the stronger of the two, but I was embarrassed that my girlfriend was stronger than me. Of course, it didn't show in her physical appearance whatsoever, so I soon got over that problem, and just focused on our relationship." He chuckled a bit more, but kept going. "She told me a lot, and everything she had said reminded me about all of the human times when this happened. Soon, I remembered _a lot _of our life together, and I realized how strong of a bond we had."

He paused, looked at Jane, and smiled genuinely at her. "Then I had her tell me she loved me. As soon as those words came out of her mouth, I knew I was the luckiest man on earth, because I remembered _every single _time we had said those words to each other. It was incredible. The best part was that I not only remembered _saying _it, but I _felt it. _I now know how much I really do love her… and I feel horrible for ever forgetting." He finished, by placing a sweet kiss on her forehead.

All of the girls in the room were swooning over the two. They were just adorable. All of the guys besides Carlisle had a small smile on their face too. We could all finally see how great of a couple they were… I mean are…

Carlisle on the other hand, was way into his work, of which I had almost forgot about. "How does any of this have to do with you passing out though? I didn't even know that was possible for a vampire." Carlisle asked.

"Well, when I knew how much I loved her, and that the feeling was mutual, I kissed her, hoping to remember all of those times." He said with a crooked grin a lot like Edwards. I didn't fall for Shane's crooked grin, although I had to admit, it looked good on him. Jane on the other hand was putty in his hands. _Stupid male vampire dazzling skills. _I thought to myself with a smile.

Shane continued, "As soon as she pulled away, every single kiss we ever shared came back to me… and let me tell you, that was a lot of kisses." He said, with his crooked grin getting even bigger. Edward looked down to me with that same grin plastered on his face, and I knew he was remembering our many shared kisses. "It overwhelmed me. I wasn't even sure exactly what happened. All I knew was that I wasn't in the present. I would skip from scene to scene, each one of us kissing. It was like flipping through TV channels. One would end, and it would skip immediately to another one. It was absolutely unbelievable. Next thing I know, I'm here. That was about it." He finished, looking at Jane with loving eyes. She mirrored his expression.

Everyone seemed to have eyes on them, but I felt like I was intruding, so I looked away. I happened to be looking at Carlisle who was staring at notes with a confused expression… _Always the worker. _I thought to myself.

Soon enough, everyone's eyes turned to Carlisle, also. "So, doc, what's wrong with me?" Shane was so much like Emmett, and yet I could see Edward in his smile, and Jasper in his feelings. He even had some of Carlisle's wisdom. It seemed as all vampires could easily relate to each other. They could be brothers, easily, even though I knew they had no relation whatsoever. It was incredulous.

"Well, I don't know why this happened, but you're not hurt, so I guess there isn't too much to worry about…"

With that, everyone dispersed, but Edward and I just stayed where we were, not yet ready to move from each other's grasp. I wish we never had to move from this exact position again..

Shane's story just reminded me of all of Edward and me while I was still human. I also had thought about my non human moments with Edward, and to be honest… there weren't many.

I just realized how little alone time Edward and I actually ad together since I have joined their family again.

I was trying to remember why I couldn't just spend all of my time with Edward, when I looked down at a magazine on the coffee table.

"POPSTAR BELLA'S NEW ALBULM 'TORN' SOLD OVER 2.7 MILLION COPPIES!" Oh yeah… now I remember. _Stupid paparazzi._ It was their fault that I couldn't just stay with Edward…

After thinking about how much I despised paparazzi, I remembered that I had a concert tomorrow night… and unfortunately, it was featuring my new single…which I happened to finished writing right before the first concert I had seen Emmett and Edward.. And that meant, yes, it was about Edward and I being apart.

It would hurt just to sing it… but what would hurt worse is seeing Edwards face as I sang it, since all of the guilt I had finally washed away from him would just return.

**Alright…. I would write more, but I have to go to bed. Waking up early tomorrow… so yeah. **

**Basically, I know you probably hate me already for not updating in so long, but honestly, reviews help me update faster! I probably wouldn't have gotten this one up tonight if I hadn't gotten so many people telling me it was good… you guys make me feel guilty for not updating :) **

**So, If you want more, REVIEW!...please? **

**Love,**

**Christine**

**p.s. Next chapter is going to have Bella singing her new single! I'm not telling what it is, but I will say that I love this song so much, and I feel like it explains Bella's feelings. There is only like one part that doesn't exactly make sense. (By the way, that means I didn't write it. For those of you who asked, I can't write music for my life… only stories :) )**


	19. Three Important Words

**Yay! Another Chapter! I'm sorry that it's taken me awhile to update… I feel horrible when I don't, but I did the best I could to get this out… so, read on!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

"Please Edward. Please just trust me on this." I begged.

"Bella you're being absurd. Why wouldn't I want to go? I have only ever been to one of your concerts and I couldn't even listen because Emmett was bouncing in is seat so much. I wouldn't pass up this chance for the world." He replied sweetly.

"But… there will be a lot of concerts! And the crowd's thoughts must give you a major migraine!" I tried thinking of excuses for him not to go.

Unfortunately Edward had noticed something was wrong, and dazzled his way into finding out. I really had to learn not to fall for that.

"Bella, I'm going along with the rest of the family and that is final. Why wouldn't you want me to go anyway?" Oh great, he was getting pushy.

"Um… well actually…" I couldn't think of another good excuse.

Edward could easily tell that I was avoiding the truth. "Bella, whatever you're hiding I hope you know that I'm eventually going to find out."

"How can you be so sure? None of your powers work on me." I teased.

"Oh, I have my ways." He smiled seductively and pulled me close, about to kiss me, when Alice barged in.

"Come on Bella! I heard you have a concert tonight and it's time for Bella Barbie!!!" She sang happily.

"Uhhhh. Alice." I complained.

"Bella, don't try to get out of this, because it isn't going to work. Besides, today Jane is going to help me!" She then happily skipped to her room, dragging me with her. But I didn't fight back. I let her take me there, because now I wouldn't have to face Edward.

Jane was already there when I got to Alice's room, with a straighter in hand. Knowing the drill already, I sat down in Alice's chair, and got ready for my make over.

They got to work, Alice working on my makeup, while Jane was doing my hair. It took awhile, but we passed the time by talking. Somehow, we landed on the subject I was trying to avoid.

"So, why don't you want Edward going to the concert?" Jane asked innocently.

"I definitely don't want to talk about it." I said hoping they would leave it alone. They didn't.

"Oh, come on Bella. We're your _best friends. _You said so yourself. And best friends tell each other everything." Alice begged.

I kept telling myself that I wasn't going to crack, but when Alice _and _Jane gave me puppy dog eyes, I knew I was done. Alice's puppy dog eyes were bad enough, but Jane too???? That was too much to handle.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" They clapped like little girls.

"Well, where do I start?" I said in a low, vampire quiet, tone, because I didn't want Edward to hear.

"The beginning would be nice." Jane said, and then added "but not the very beginning… Alice already filled me in on everythingthat happened between your first day at forks and now, so proceed." She said with a smile.

"Okay, well then, in that case, I guess you both now know how the Cullen's and I have been… apart… for awhile." I began, and they both nodded sadly. "Well, you also know how close Edward and I have always been… and when we were… apart… it was really hard for me." Again, they slowly nodded. "Well, you may have also realized that many of the songs that I wrote were about us being apart and things like that."

I wasn't sure how, but in a matter of seconds, their moods had gone from incredibly excited to incredibly sad…

"Well, I don't want Edward to hear me singing those, because he will get all depressed again. He will blame himself and feel guilty. And what's even worse is I have a new song tonight that happens to be about us being apart. It was the very last song that I wrote before we got close again."

"Oh. I see." Was all Alice said.

"Well, I hate to break it to you Bella, but no matter what, Edward is going to see the concert and hear that song. He will probably just watch it on TV if you force him not to go." Jane said.

I had never thought about that. No matter what, Edward _was _going to hear the song. Darn.

After convincing me to just warn Edward not to listen to the lyrics, they finished up with Bella Barbie, leaving me dressed in a bright pink and black top **(A/N: Picture in profile) **with black skinny jeans and black stiletto's. My hair was straight, but slightly flipped at the ends, and my makeup was smoky. And let me just say, they did a great job. Better than my hair and makeup team, even. Considering Alice will want to do this a lot, I may have to consider firing my hair and makeup team…

I walked downstairs, getting used to the pumps, but I ran right into Edward, because I was staring at my feet.

"Just the person I wanted to talk to." He said with a smile. "Shall we?"

"Sure." I said meekly, still not sure of what I was going to say to him.

We went outside and began walking around the house. When we got to Esme's garden, we stopped.

"So, are you ready to tell me why you don't want me to go to your concert?" He asked me.

"Umm… no. But I changed my mind and you can go." I said quietly. "Under one condition." I added with a smile.

"Oh, and what might that be?" He asked me, mimicking my smile.

My face turned serious as I said "Please, just don't listen to a single word that I am singing while I'm on stage." I told him.

He immediately understood what I was talking about, and he just said, "How about I do listen, but I pretend the lyrics are about Mike Newton." He flashed me my favorite crooked grin, and I couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"As long as you don't come out all depressed, then that's fine with me." And we walked back hand in hand.

…

We arrived at the show, with only 10 minutes until show time. Luckily, I had already gotten ready. By the time we parked, and I got inside, it was show time.

The crowd was almost the same as always, but there were more people since everyone wanted to hear my new song. I had to admit, it _was _pretty good… but I still wasn't feeling to great about Edward hearing it.

The concert was now almost done, and it was time for my final song, which was the new one. So I walked onto the stage and introduced it. "Alright everyone, this is it! My final song of the night, and my new song, 'White horse.'" The crowd erupted into cheers. "But, before I do that I just want to thank you all for coming, and have a great night!" Again, more cheers.

And the music started.

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel _

_Comes out just when you need it to _

_As I paced back and forth all this time _

_Cause I honestly believed in you _

_Holding on the days drag on _

_Stupid girl, I should've known _

_I should've known _

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale _

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet _

_Lead her up the stairwell _

_This ain't hollywood, this is a small town _

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down _

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse _

_To come around _

_Baby I was naïve, got lost in your eyes _

_And never really had a chance _

_I had so many dreams about you and me _

_Happy endings, well now I know _

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale _

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet _

_Lead her up the stairwell _

_This ain't hollywood, this is a small town _

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down _

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse _

_To come around _

_And there you are on your knees _

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me _

_Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry. . . _

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale _

_I'm gonna find someone someday _

_Who might actually treat me well _

_This is a big world, that was a small town _

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now _

_And it's too late for you and your white horse _

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse _

_To catch me now _

_Oh try and catch me now _

_It's too late to catch me now_

By the time I was finished the crowd was ecstatic. I thanked them again, and exited the stage.

Everyone was there to congratulate me, including Dan and Elizabeth. Edward was the last to talk to me, and he decided to take me out in the hallway where we could have some privacy.

He kissed me on the forehead and whispered "That was incredible, love."

"Thanks. So, you're not angry at me are you? I mean, I honestly didn't even mean half those lyrics. I just make them up. They're not true. Please don't be angry with me Edward." I said sadly.

"Why on earth would I be angry with you? After all, you just insulted Mike Newton about 30 times." He said with my crooked grin.

I smiled back, brighter than I have in awhile, and said three important words that two weeks ago I thought I would've never said again in my life.

"I Love You, Edward."

"I Love You, too, Bella. More than you will ever know." _YAY! _ I was practically jumping for joy.

Then we kissed, slowly and sweetly, but we were interrupted by the flash of a camera.

**Yay! They finally said they loved each other! I hope you're as excited as I am! And what's gonna happen with the flash????**

**As for the Song, It was "White Horse" by Taylor Swift, and I do realize that some of the lyrics don't exactly make sense =, since she really **_**does **_**want her back, and a lot of that is saying she doesn't, but I think most of its pretty good, so sorry if you don't like it. (Also, I think I got the lyrics right, but I'm not sure, because every website that I looked at pretty much had something different, so I went with what I thought it was.)**

**I am expecting many REVIEWS since Bella just sang a new song, they just said they loved each other, and someone took a picture of them kissing! (It's pretty easy to guess who it was… but tell me what you think about it) **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!**

**Love,**

**Christine**

**p.s. Don't you think it's weird how the last song Bella sang was "white house's" and now there is "white horse" ???? I promise I didn't do that on purpose :D **


	20. Apologies

**Hey guys! CHAPTER 20! Woo Hoo! Sorry about the late update. I have been SO tired lately it's ridiculous!**

**I will tell you, most of you guessed wrong. There was only ONE person who guessed who took the picture right. I thought more of you would have gotten it… but I was wrong. Oh well, this is even better, because now it's more of a surprise for you! **

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you? Twilight isn't mine.**

Previously: Then we kissed, slowly and sweetly, but we were interrupted by the flash of a camera.

Bella's POV

Edward and I both jumped back, surprised by the presence of someone else.

To Edward's surprise there was some stranger standing there with a smug look on his face.

Paparazzi.

I on the other hand was not too surprised by this, although I was angry. _They NEVER leave me alone!_

Edward didn't seem to realize what was going on yet, so I pulled him out of the hallway before he could figure it out, and before the man could get more pictures.

I could see as realization hit Edward's face when he read the man's mind. Then he looked angry. He obviously didn't understand how _annoying _paparazzi could get, but he was still angry about our lack of privacy.

"Come on Edward. We have to leave." I didn't want Edward to do anything that he would regret because of paparazzi, and I knew that he needed his privacy, which was going to be difficult with my job.

He followed me out the doors, and I knew that Alice would see us leaving and get everyone else to go, so I went right to the Ferrari and left. Edward was pretty quiet most of the ride, until we got to the Cullen's driveway, when he simply asked "Does that happen a lot?" _Um, Duh!_

"Unfortunately." Was my only reply.

I couldn't understand what he mumbled after that, but it sounded like a sarcastic "Fantastic."

I hated this. My career was the reason why Edward wasn't going to have much privacy. The worst part was that it was unavoidable. Now that I was famous, paparazzi weren't going to leave me alone until I "die". Even if I attempted to quit this job, they would still follow me… for a few years at least. And every time that I was with Edward, his privacy might as well be famous himself.

In fact, none of the Cullen's are going to have much privacy when I'm around. Shane and Jane won't have much either. All of this because of me. Sure I could fake my death and quit the singing business for a while, but I don't think that I _want _to do that yet. This is how I get my money, and it's what I do in my spare time. Although, if I had to choose, I would pick the Cullen's in an instant.

…

I was sitting on Edward's unused bed, and Edward was sitting next to me, playing with my hair. "You don't even understand how annoying it is that I can't read your mind. Is there any chance that you would care to share your thoughts with me?" _Um, no. _

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have you back. I don't think you realize how happy I am. All of my _really_ close friends are back in my life again. I mean, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, _you._ Even Rosalie I am happy to have in my life again." I joked. "And now Jane is back in my life, and she's even happier than when we were both human because now she has Shane. I still can't get over the fact that she is a vampire. And Shane is incredible too. I didn't know him any sooner than you did, and yet, I feel like we all belong together. And then of course, Dan and Elizabeth. They helped me so much before we reunited. It's unbelievable how fantastic I feel right now."

I smiled, so did Edward. "That's probably the best thing that I have heard in a long time." He was so sweet. He only ever cared about my happiness. He looked thoughtful for a moment before asking "Bella, I was wondering if you would care to join me for a stroll through the park tomorrow night." He was way too polite. That sentence sounded like it came straight out of a movie. Then again, _he _looked like he came straight out of a movie, so that made sense.

Nonetheless, this question perked me up a bit. Edward and I hadn't done anything together outside of this house in a while. "Actually, I would love too."

…

Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, and Edward all left the house to go hunting, and I just sat in the living room, watching the television. Rosalie walked in and asked me if we could talk. **(A.N: Okay, so just for the record, in this story, even though it takes place before Eclipse ever happened, we're just going to say that Bella already knows about everyone's human life… sorry if you wanted me to explain it, but everyone already knows it from the books, and it would be too complicated to type it all out and whatnot…) **

"Of course." I turned off the TV and patted the couch beside me motioning her to sit down. She smiled and took a seat.

"Bella, I would just like to tell you how sorry I am." She paused before continuing. "When you were human, I was horrible to you. I don't know if you even remember it, but I was so jealous of you, that I couldn't help but glare at you, and act as if you weren't a part of this family, even though you were."

I almost choked at this small bit of information. "Jealous?!?!... Of _me_?!?! But, why?" I was so shocked I could barely talk. Rosalie was absolutely perfect. Perfect hair, perfect face, perfect body. Not to mention how much money the Cullen's have. When I was human, I was the farthest thing from any of this it was unbelievable. And now she was trying to tell me that _she _was jealous of _me._ What's wrong with this picture???

"Because… well, isn't it obvious? You were human! You could hang out with anyone you wanted, without feeling the urge to kill them, you actually lived with your birth parents that didn't have to live their life thinking that you were dead, and most of all, you could have _kids._ My entire life I wanted to have kids. And the day that I was changed into a vampire, that dream was shattered. And yet you… you _wanted _to give all of that away. You didn't care about any of it. And I hated that you planned on giving that up so that you could become a monster. I hope that you can understand now _why _I was like that, but whether you can or can't, it doesn't matter, because I shouldn't have acted that way regardless. I should have been _grateful _that you were there because I had seen Edwards life before you came into it, and it was pretty empty. But it _really _hit me how much you mean to our family when we left you.

"I think for the most part you can understand how Edward acted, considering you probably were acting the same way at the time. But you used your music to get over that… or begin to anyway. But Edward wouldn't do anything. He just sat in his room. He didn't play the piano for a _long_ time, and rarely even listened to a CD. That's when it really hit me how much you mean to all of us.

"Then a little while ago when we all saw each other again, I was praying to god that you would forgive us for leaving you. Because if you hadn't, Edwards life would have been that way for who knows how long? That same day, when you actually came up to me and gave me a hug, one of which I wasn't expecting considering how bad I had always been to you, I was so, so, so, so, so, happy that you did. I mean, I _prayed _that you would forgive Edward, but I never even _imagined _that you would forgive me.

But whether you had forgiven me or not, I still need to apologize for how terrible I acted." She sighed and looked me right in the eyes. "I am _so _sorry Bella, and if you forgive me for _everything, _as weird as this may sound, I'm actually hoping we can be friends." _Wow. Never thought I'd see this day… _

"Of course I forgive you. And I think it would be _great _if we can be friends." I smiled, and she smiled brighter.

**I wasn't planning on ending this chapter here, but I need to wake u early tomorrow, which means I need to go to bed like **_**now, **_**and I really wanted to get this chapter up. On the other hand, **

**I PROMISE THERE WILL BE A SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR NEXT CHAPTER! I realize that this story needs a bit of pizzazz, because I don't want my readers to fall asleep :] Luckily, I have something planned for next chapter. Please keep reading – it will get better soon… **

**Now, REVIEW PLEASE! You guys have been ok at reviewing, but I'm sure that with all of the alerts and favorites this story has, you guys can do better. **

**Love,**

**Christine3**


	21. A November Stroll

**Hey everybody! Thank you so much to every reviewer!!!! Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Be jealous. **

Previously: "Of course I forgive you. And I think it would be _great _if we can be friends." I smiled, and she smiled brighter.

Bella's POV

Alice had me sitting in front of her large mirror, while she was fixing my make- up and Rosalie was doing my hair. They were acting overly excited about my walk in the park with Edward, even though it wasn't too exciting if you ask me.

They had me dressed in a half-faded blue v-neck tank top, with dark, knee high jeans, and low converse sneakers **(A.N. Shirt is in Profile!)**. It was a cute outfit, but I didn't understand why I was wearing it, considering we were _only _going for a walk in the park.

I knew they were planning something, because I attempted to read their minds, and Alice was reciting the Phoenician alphabet, and Rosalie was spelling random things in Chinese.

"What are you two up to?" I knew they weren't really going to tell me, but I figured I would let them know that I knew something was up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rosalie said trying to act innocent, and yet she and Alice snuck a small smile before getting back to work. "Alright Bella, you're finished."

In routine, I stood up and walked to the full length mirror, to "admire" myself, as Alice had put it. I had to admit, the blue strip that lined the neck line of the blue tank top looked quite good against my skin, and the blue eye liner which, at first I thought was way over the top, really made my eyes stand out.

I sighed. I still couldn't believe that I was a vampire. When I lived by myself, or with only Dan and Elizabeth, I hadn't thought too much about it, but now that I was back with the Cullen's again, I realized this is what I had wanted when I was human.

I wanted to be at least a little bit comparable to Edward. I wanted to never get old so I could live with Edward forever. And, If It meant being with Edward, I wanted to be a monster. It wasn't until I actually was a vampire that I saw what Edward meant by that. When you are actually there, about to kill a living thing, that you realized how sick the thought of it was. Thankfully though, I never had to worry about killing a human because it just didn't appeal to me like it did everyone else.

And yet, this is what I _asked _for. I mean, of course, Victoria didn't change me because I asked _her_. She thought she was getting revenge or something. I will admit, at first I hated it, since Edward wasn't here to share it with me, but now I can't picture my life any other way.

And yet, sometime, this was all going to change again. I still wasn't sure what I was going to do about staying "Bella" while I was with the Cullen's. _Was it possible to keep my career, and still be with the Cullen's without being a burden to their life? _I doubted it, and yet, I hoped.

I was considering talking to Edward about this today on our "stroll." He, of course, would just tell me that I was being stupid, but I really didn't want to ruin the Cullen's lifestyle, even if they promised that it was fine.

I was pulled back to reality when Alice and Rosalie began talking to me. "Hey, Bella, have you seen the front page of the Newspaper?" Alice said with a smirk towards Rosalie.

Sure enough, she was holding up a newspaper with a large picture of Edward and me kissing right on the front.

**WHO IS BELLA'S LUCKY MAN? **

**After Thursday's concert, pop star Bella was**

**Caught kissing a bronze haired man in the hallway **

**backstage. No one has had any evidence before Thursday **

**of Bella Having any boyfriends. Is this man a long time boyfriend**

**Who hasn't been identified yet? Or are they just beginning **

**A relationship? And of course, the biggest questions yet, **

**Who is this man? And will we be seeing more of him? **

When I was finished reading this I sighed. The Cullen's were already losing privacy. I wondered how Edward was feeling about this. It was about 10:00 am already, so I decided to go down to get Edward now.

Luckily I was wearing converse sneakers, so I didn't have to be too careful when descending down the stairs. Edward must have heard me coming, because he was already waiting at the door, ready to go. He looked fantastic as always in light tan slacks and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up on his forearm. _Was it just me, or was Edward a little bit dressed up, too? _

I was suspicious for a moment, but then remembered that Edward always seems to look nice.

Without asking me, not that I cared, Edward hopped in the driver's seat of _my _Ferrari. I chuckled and hopped in the passenger seat. Apparently Edward like's my car a lot, especially considering how fond he is of his Volvo.

We got on the road and I decided to bring up this morning's newspaper. "So did you see the News? You're all over the front page." I smiled and so did he.

"Ya, well, it happens. Paparazzi tend to be all over me." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, I see. And does that happen to get annoying?" I asked, playing along and honestly curious for his answer.

"At first it was, because I didn't like the lack of privacy, but now I realize that I don't care if people know about my life. Sure, sometimes I might not want the entire world to know something, especially if it is embarrassing, but I decided that I'm not ashamed of my life, or my family and friends, so I don't mind if people know about it." He smiled at me, obviously happy with his own answer.

"That's a good answer." I mumbled. He chuckled.

The park wasn't too far away, so sure enough, with Edwards driving, this was the only conversation we got during the ride, but that was fine, because we had the entire day to walk around and talk.

I hadn't realized how beautiful this park was until now. I hadn't really been here too much, but from the few times that I have, it didn't look this good. It was now November, so the leaves were all different fall colors. There were people all around us .They varied from the tiniest of children to some sweet looking elderly people. They were all dressed warmly in puffy jackets, with hats and mittens on.

We walked on, quiet at first, just enjoying the view of all of the humans, with the amazing scenery, but we later started talking about anything and everything.

Favorite Music, which we found was still the same as it had been 20 years ago… classical music such as Debussy. Although, I may have let it slip that I miss his compositions more than any music in the entire world. Favorite "food", if you could call it that, which his was still Mountain Lion, which I was also fond of. Favorite place in the whole world. His answer was simple, and if you ask me, boring. "Anywhere where you are." Was his answer. I snorted.

"So you're saying that if I were buried 100 ft. underground, where we were unable to breathe, that would be your favorite place in the world?" I pressed.

"Absolutely. It's not like we need to breathe anyway." _Smart Alec. _He gave me my favorite crooked grin.

"Yes, but it's quite uncomfortable." I argued.

"I hope you realize that we could just dig our way out."

"That's not the point. The point is what your favorite _place. _If it was your favorite place then you wouldn't _want _to dig out." I teased.

"Fine, fine, you win." He put his hands up jokingly, signaling that he surrendered. I smiled triumphantly before he asked me the same question. "So, Bella, what is _your _favorite_ place _in the entire world?"

I was thoughtful for a moment before quietly replying "Forks."

Now we were both quiet for a bit. My answer didn't seem to cause as many jokes, I thought to myself.

"Why is that? I thought you hated rain?" He finally broke the silence.

"I do. I always will. But that was where I left my greatest human memories. All of which were about you." I smiled at him. He was thoughtful for a moment before smiling, too, almost as if he wasn't sure if he was happy or not about my answer.

"Maybe we could go visit it some time. See Charlie's old house," He paused for a moment to see my reaction. Nothing crossed my face though. I was already used to the idea of not being able to be a part of Charlie and Renee's life. When he realized I was okay, he kept going. "Apparently, I owe your being here right now to the Quileute Wolves, so if possible without them attacking us, maybe we could visit them too." _Ouch. _

I had gotten over everything with my parents, but after him "saving" me, if you could call it that, I tried my best not to think of Jake at all. Jake was more than a best friend. He _held me together. _

When Edward left, he was like glue. At first, he just kept me from falling apart, but later on, he got closer and closer to "gluing" me back together. All of the missing pieces were now covered up and suck together. As much as I loved Charlie and Renee, they couldn't do that, so it had been easier to let them go, even if it took me a whole decade.

I had tried letting Jake go for good, knowing what the Quileute's thought of _any_ vampires, but it hurt so much, so instead I covered him up in the back of my mind and heart, where he stayed until now.

But I pushed him back, afraid to show Edward how I felt about him. I pretended that he had said someone else's name, like Angela.

When I really thought about it, it sounded like a great idea to see everyone. Even if I wasn't able to talk to anyone but the Wolves, I could see how everyone's life had been going.

"That sounds amazing Edward. We can do so many things together. More than just visiting Forks. We can tour the whole country together. We can go to Phoenix and Chicago to visit our old homes. And then of course, we can go out of the county! There are so many places I have want-" I had been babbling, but I stopped myself when I saw Edward staring at me lovingly.

"That's exactly how I feel. I want to go everywhere with you Bella. I want you in every second that I am walking on this planet. I want you forever. I love you Bella and I… I-"

He was confusing me. He was still staring at me. My eyes were locked on his and I was slowly falling into his gaze. Without breaking his gaze, he got down on one knee…

**Cliffeeeeee!!!! I am expecting A LOT of REVIEWS this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Just for the record, as I was writing the second part of this, I randomly got a million GREAT ideas for this story. (In case you didn't know, I have been in writers block for awhile so it's been quite boring… sorry!) I'm really happy about it too!**

**REVIEW PLEEASSSEEEE!!!! I am expecting at LEAST 25 reviews. I have sooooo many readers now, and next chapter is going to be big, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Love,**

**Christine**


	22. What's this? A ring!

**Ohmigod I am soooooooo sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have a perfectly good explanation for why I haven't updated in FOREVER!!!! See, I got this like uber virus on my computer, and what it does is It like destroys the virus protection software… and it practically destroyed my entire computer!!! My mom's friend fixed it for us, but between that, and my normal busy schedule, there was nothing I could do about it. Plus I rewrote this chapter a couple of times. Sorry Again!!! Now Read! **

**Disclaimer: All hail the amazing Stephenie Meyer for owning and creating… TWILIGHT!!!!**

Previously: "That's exactly how I feel. I want to go everywhere with you Bella. I want you in every second that I am walking on this planet. I want you forever. I love you Bella and I… I-"

He was confusing me. He was still staring at me. My eyes were locked on his and I was slowly falling into his gaze. Without breaking his gaze, he got down on one knee…

Bella's POV

By this time I might as well have been hyperventilating. He couldn't be… I mean, was he ready for that??? Was _I _ready for this???

Okay, that was a stupid question. Of course I was ready for this. By now I was almost 40 years old and completely and absolutely head over heels for Edward. That much was obvious… well to me anyway. I think the bigger question was "Am I ready to give up my entire life right now?" I knew, and I was hoping that Edward knew, that I was most definitely planning on marrying him. But right _now, _while I still had the chance to go about with my career, was I ready to give that up even though I was sure I still had a few years left singing?

"… I want to spend my entire ... existence with you. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" There it goes. Those extremely dangerous four words. The four words that I had been waiting for, for so long. I had finally gotten to hear them, and yet now I wasn't sure what to say.

I knew that above anything, I wanted to marry Edward. But I also knew the sacrifice I would be making if I said yes _now. _

But I would make that sacrifice… for Edward.

Right as I had chosen my answer, Edward saw the look in my eyes. "Don't worry Bella. I'll understand if you decide not to. Or maybe you still need more time. I'm sorry I brought this on you. I can wait until you're ready. I- " That's where I stopped him.

"Yes."

Edward looked up at me with first, confusion, as if I was talking in a different language… although Edward still would probably be able to know what I said. He was still staring at me with that same look on his face. I decided to make my answer more clear.

"Absolutely, positively, without a doubt, yes. I don't know if you were expecting me to reject you, but I'm not. I love you, too Edward, and I want to marry you." I said with so much confidence there wasn't a chance he could've mistaken me.

Many things flashed through his eyes. Love, Joy, a bit of surprise, Care, but mostly love. Within a millisecond, I was in Edwards arms, and we were locked in a kiss. My fingers twirled themselves in his hair, and his hands were on my back, pushing me closer to him. Finally, I broke the kiss, and he took my hand, and placed the incredible delicate ring on my ring finger.

This was the first time I had really looked at the ring. I almost gasped at the sight of it. It was _gorgeous._ The band was beautiful sterling silver, with small rubies and diamonds lining it. In the center there was an average size, but incredibly expensive by the look of it, circle cut diamond. I made a small note in my head to later thank Edward for not going _too _over board… even though I knew this most likely cost far more than a regular engagement ring. **(A.N: RING IN PROFILE!!!!!)**

If I had to sum it down in one word, it was "stunning" and even that was an understatement. I practically jumped into Edwards arms after this, and he just chuckled and hugged me back. We stood like this for, who knows how long? People passed us, looking strangely at us, since we were barely moving at all, just standing in each other's arms. But I ignored everything and everyone. All I could think was that Edward and I were getting married!

I didn't care how or when this wedding was. We could go to Vegas, or let Alice give me a giant, extravagant wedding. I could wear jeans and a t-shirt, or let Alice dress me up in a large, puffy white dress that made me look like an igloo. I didn't care about any of this. All I cared about was that Edward and I were getting married.

We began walking along the path , lined with beautiful red and orange leaves. The trees were almost completely bare now, since it was late November, but the leaves that fell were still fresh, but the orange and red leaves didn't seem quite so lovely when I could look in Edward's golden eyes.

Then he brought up something I hadn't been expecting from him. "Would you be completely opposed to getting married…say, tonight? At, oh, I don't know… Vegas?" He asked, almost unsure.

I was kind of surprised when he asked this. I mean, for me to think of something like this was one thing, but Edward had been raised as the perfect gentleman, but let's face it, Vegas definitely didn't fit under that category.

"I'm not opposed to the idea, necessarily, but what brought this on? This is so … un-Edward like." I admitted. "And don't you think Alice will be quite upset if she finds out… which, by the way, she will. In fact, Esme will be quite upset, too." I announced.

He seemed thoughtful for a moment, and then replied, "I just want to be married to you as soon as possible. I want to be able to claim you as my own forever. I suppose the girls will be quite upset, yes, so I am going to leave the choice up to you." _What? _

"Excuse me, one, I am already yours, and two, we're _getting married. _Don't you think we should agree on this together?"

"I agree with whatever you like."

"You're so full of it. Now, pretending like you and I are going to compromise, what is the longest period of time you can handle _not _being married to me?" I asked, my lips twitching towards a smile.

He chuckled, but answered seriously, "I think I can hold up for about 2 months _at most._ If Alice isn't done with her planning by then we are going to Vegas." He announced, obviously knowing that I was planning on giving Alice the chance to plan my wedding.

"Okay, In that case, what do you think about a Christmas Eve Wedding?"

**Review! Please! I will try to update next weekend… but I am SOO busy lately, so I apologize if it doesn't happen. As for next chapter, I'm considering just skipping right to their wedding. I don't really feel like writing the month of arranging for the wedding, because it would be 100% filler, and that would be really boring. So, review and tell me what you think of the idea of just skipping to Christmas Eve day. **

**Also, I got a review last chapter from goldeneyedgirl247, and she suggested maybe bringing the wolves in, so I'm considering bringing them into the wedding scene… but I'm not sure yet… so Review and tell me if I should or not! Special Thanks to goldeneyedgirl247 for the idea!**

**I am hoping to get to 30 reviews! I think we can do it! Last chapter I got 23, but 7 more wont kill anyone, however, it will motivate me to update sooner!!!**

**Love,**

**Christine**


	23. 2nd Yucky Authors Note

**[PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!]**

**Ughh! I don't know what to do!!! I am really sorry about the authors note, but I need my reader's opinions. I already asked you about the werewolves, and most of you said yes, bring them into the story… HOWEVER, I have something even MORE important for you guys to decide. **

**Whether or not the story should be coming to an end... **

**I feel like it's getting boring, and after the wedding I should possibly just end it, and in that case, I probably won't bring the werewolves in. BUT If I DO stop after the wedding, then I will ALMOST DEFINITELY HAVE A SEQUEL. And this sequel will most likely include the werewolves. **

**Now, you might be asking "If you are planning on a sequel, then why stop now?" And the reason is that I really need time to gather all of my ideas together. This will either include longer waits for updates… or extra time which would mean a sequel. See, what has happened lately is that I have written things, and posted them, and then a different idea popped into my head, one which is better, but I can't use it because the first idea that I posted won't work with it. **

**SOOOOO… I have posted a pole and I would GREATLY APPRECIATE IT if everyone votes, because I'm really not sure what to do in this case. Either same story with longer updates, or a sequel, which may not start for awhile, but will have regular (or quicker) updates, and most likely a better plot. (As you can see I am leaning towards a sequel… but I REALLY want to know your opinions). **

**Thank you sooo much to EVERYONE that votes… and I may not update the next… and possibly last, chapter (the wedding) for awhile, because one, when I do update it will be after I decide on either a sequel, or staying with the story, and two, I am trying to plan it so that it isn't too corny :]. I am also finding the bridesmaid dresses, and of course, Bella's dress. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE!!!!**

**Love,**

**Christine**

**p.s. Also… although I DO hope you guys all like it enough NOT to vote for this, I also put a choice on the poll saying "Completely stop the story all together." I hope you guys don't want it to stop altogether, but maybe the story is just getting THAT boring that you would rather I only continued with Forgetting the Past, or a new one. (By the way, while you are waiting for the update, check out my other story!! I like it better than this one, but I don't get as many readers. )**


	24. Commitment

**Finally the final chapter is up! **

**Yes, that's right, this will be the final chapter because the votes came up saying that more people wanted me to stop and write a sequel, and that was kind of what I was hoping for, too, so it works out. Sorry for anyone who voted for something else, but thanks to everyone who voted and reviewed! Sorry that this chapter took so long to be posted, but I explained the reasons why during the authors note. Alright, now you can read!!!**

**Disclaimer: I have announced it throughout this entire story, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!**

Bella's POV

_She really is beautiful. _I thought as I stared at the mirror. I honestly didn't even believe that the inhuman creature in front of me could actually be myself. She, or better yet I, was wearing the most gorgeous white, strapless dress that was beaded at the bust, and left hip. The torso section of the dress was fitted tightly, but the rest of the dress flowed beautifully to the floor. My hair was half up, half down, with delicate curls and tiny white flowers throughout it. Even my matching white sandals were gorgeous. Alice did a great job. **(A.N: Every dresses and shoes are in my profile, along with Bella's hair) **

Speaking of Alice, she, Rosalie, Elizabeth, and Jane walked in looking drop dead gorgeous. Because of the whole "Christmas" theme, Alice planned for all of the bridesmaids to wear a gorgeous, deep red color dress.

Rosalie, Elizabeth, and Jane were my bridesmaids, so they both wore matching dresses and shoes. They were red halter top gowns with a heart-shaped neckline, and the fabric drew together at the left hip. They both had their hair down, draped over their shoulders. They were breathtaking.

Alice, of course, also looked amazing. She was my maid of honor, so she had a dress with the exact same red color, but a different style. The dress was crisscrossed at the bust, and the fabric on the right of the crisscross was draped all the way over her left shoulder, which was holding the dress up. The rest of the dress hung straight down, making her petite figure look a little bit taller. She also had matching sandals, which added even more height to her small body.

I chuckled a bit when I remembered the day that I had asked Rosalie to be my bridesmaid.

"_Hey Rosalie," I called, and she heard me all the way from her room. She was downstairs in an instant. _

"_Yeah?" She asked, not necessarily rudely, but making a point that she didn't care about all of the wedding planning. _

"_What do you think about this dress?" I said, pointing to a dress in a catalogue. _

"_Ehh… I don't really like it. No offence." She replied honestly. _

"_That's fine. But can you flip through here and find one that you do like in this color?" I asked pointing to the red color called 'apple.' _

"_Umm, sure." She said looking at me weirdly. We still had never been too close, even though we both made an effort to get along. _

_She was flipping through the magazine when I added "Oh, and make sure that they have it in your and Jane's size." I said, not thinking too much about it._

_Now she looked at me like I had ten heads. "Why?!?" _

"_Well, I guess I never really asked you… but since you're here… Would you like to be one of my bridesmaids?" _

_Her eyes went wide as I said this. I couldn't tell if she was excited or scared. Her face was absolutely priceless. _

"_Ohmigod-" She whispered under her breath. "Really?" She said, still in shock. _

"_Umm, yeah. But you don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought that since we're going to be sisters, and I don't have many girlfriends that-" _

"_YES!!!!" She screamed cutting me off. "Ohmigod Bella thank you! Of course! I was hoping you would want me to be one, but since I had been so horrible to you when you were human, I figured that you wouldn't want me to be one. But yes of course!" She yelled. _

"_Psh. I don't even remember the little details of my human life. And thank you! Now you and Jane need to go agree on a red dress." I lied. I actually _did _remember that part of my human life, but I rather that Rosalie didn't know that. _

_She skipped – yes, skipped – happily to go find Jane._

Elizabeth was very excited, but by the way she was dry-sobbing you would think she was upset. Luckily, she was "crying" because of joy. She hadn't really thought about being my bridesmaid, so she was mostly surprised.

Jane of course, had been excited when I asked her, too. But I think she kind of expected it. After all, like I had attempted to tell Rosalie, I don't know too many girls that I am close enough with that I would want to have as my bridesmaids, so she kind of figured it out, however she was still ecstatic.

The word ecstatic was a _huge _understatement for Alice's reaction. Basically, it included a _lot _of screaming, and jumping up and down. The house was practically shaking. I had asked Alice why she hadn't expected it, since she was my best friend, but she just shrugged. _I _however, knew that she still thought that I considered Jane my best friend. Jane was _one _of my best friends, but as was Alice, and considering this was mine and Edward's wedding, so by Edward being her brother, and since she had been doing more planning for the wedding, I figured I would let Alice be my maid of honor.

Plus, I knew that Jane wouldn't really care… she hated weddings. She was honestly _only _going because it was mine. I had to practically beg her to actually be _in _the wedding.

But now I was standing next to the mirror of the small bride's room in the back of a small chapel, and I couldn't help but gap at my friends. They all looked unbelievable. Besides the fact that I would stand out, since I was the only one wearing white, I would think that all eyes would be on them.

Alice saw that look in my eyes that showed that I was telling myself that I couldn't do this, and she immediately turned me towards the mirror.

"Bella, there is no point in getting cold feet now. I will personally drag you up there to get married if I have to." She threatened. I laughed a little at that.

"I'm not getting cold feet. I'm just thinking about how every eye in the room will be looking at you guys, rather than me." I chuckled.

"No they won't! Have you even looked in the mirror, Bella?!? You look gorgeous!" _Rosalie, _of all people, said.

I was about to reply, when Esme walked in wearing a champagne colored, floor lengthen dress, that was snug around the torso and had a beautiful circular neckline. "That's right!" I don't think I have ever seen you look so beautiful." She said. I quickly scurried towards her and enveloped her in a hug. She pulled back and looked at me lovingly. I knew that if she could she would have tears in her eyes.

"Are you ready darling?" Esme whispered.

I just smiled, and nodded my head. Then my bridesmaids, and their partners lined up. First were Jane and Shane, then Elizabeth and Dan, followed by Rosalie and Emmett, and finally Alice and Jasper. Jasper had been chosen by Edward to be Edward's best man, but it wasn't for any specific reason. Apparently, the guys all decided that when Emmett got married, Edward would be his best man, and when Jasper got married Emmett would be the best man, and when Edward got married, Jasper would be Edward's best man. It was just a fair way of letting each of the guys be a best man, even though I know none of them cared that much.

It worked out perfectly, too, because Alice was my maid of honor.

Shane, Dan, Emmett, and Jasper were each wearing a black tux, and a black shirt, with a red tie that matched the girls dresses perfectly. I wasn't going to lie – they looked great.

Just like I said before, Alice was incredible. I couldn't see Edward yet, but the music had started, so I knew that he was up there. Then each couple began walking down the aisle, and I noticed Esme and Carlisle in the front row.

I had considered asking Carlisle to be the one who gave me away, but honestly, he is more of a father to Edward, then me, and it would be kind of weird if he had. He understood this, and I think he was more relieved than anything. He was a lot like Jane. I didn't think he actually wanted to be in it.

Asking Dan would be even _weirder_. To be honest, Dan and Elizabeth didn't feel like family, just _really great _friends. He hadn't expected me to ask him, either. He felt the same way that I did about the situation.

Finally, the double doors that were stopping me from reaching Edward opened up and "Here comes the bride" began playing. I took a deep breath as I slowly – and I mean _very _slowly (It would be bad to trip on my wedding day down the aisle, and I was wearing heels)- began my way down the aisle.

Edward was looking breathtaking in a completely black suit, and black shirt, with a silver tie that complemented his bronze hair. He was wearing my favorite crooked smile, and his eyes were the lightest of a topaz.

I also noticed the priest smiley at me. He was an old man, in about his 60's. Just old enough to remember what he had to say.

I had honestly considered having Emmett get a priest license and be the priest for this wedding, but I decided not to, because I didn't trust him with being serious.

I reached the alter, and Edward came to join me at the center, in front of the priest.

"Dearly beloved," he began. "We are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Edward and Isabella in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

He made everything sound so serious, that I had to bite my lip to stop from giggling. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Alice slap Emmett in the face, hard. Luckily, it was too fast for human eyes to catch, and it didn't make as loud of a noise as I thought it would have. Then Alice just reached down to the ground to make it look like the sound came from her dropping something. The priest and camera man seemed to believe it.

I, however, realized that Alice slapped Emmett because he was planning on objecting to our wedding, as a joke, and Alice saw him doing it in his visions. I tried to glare at him out of the corner of my eye, but he was grinning madly and wouldn't meet my gaze. Luckily, he took the slap as a warning and kept quiet.

Next, the priest read a prayer, then a reading from a tiny black book. Next, he described marriage, and began saying some serious stuff about the vow we were about to make and everything.

Finally, it came time for our vows. They were mostly the original vows, but we changed the end from "until death do us part," to "for all of eternity." It just fit better. Edward went first.

"I, Edward, take you Bella, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; for the rest of eternity." He was looking directly into my eyes and every single word that he said was full of love. He was still wearing my favorite crooked smile as if it were plastered on his face, too. I knew that if I were human, tears would be streaming down my face. Next, it was my turn for my vows.

"I, Bella, take you Edward, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; for all of eternity."

I actually stumbled on a few of the words because I was so emotional. Poor Jasper, he probably was about to break down and start dry sobbing. Esme already was, and Alice looked like she would soon. I knew I was about to.

A short, but sweet song played, and then it was time for us to exchange rings. Edward was to put mine on my finger first. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." He said, slipping the wedding band on my finger. Then he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the ring. I examined it for a moment. It was a gorgeous platinum band with many mini diamonds around it. It was absolutely stunning. **(A.N: Both rings are on my profile!)**

Next, it was my turn. I took Edwards ring from Jasper, who, being the best man had them both. I repeated the vows.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

Again, I choked on a few words, but I managed to get through it. I slipped Edwards plain, titanium band around his finger, and repeated his actions by kissing the ring.

The priest said a closing prayer, but I wasn't exactly listening, because my eyes were locked with Edwards. Finally, the priest said the words that I had been waiting for, for almost 20 years. "By the power vested in me by the State of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife"

Then he said "You may kiss the bride." And Edward pulled me into a loving embrace, whispered "I love you" and kissed me. It was the most passion filled kiss I had ever experienced, even though it only lasted for about three seconds. I didn't understand how he did it, but even now that I was a vampire, Edwards's eyes dazzled me when he pulled away.

Finally I broke out of my trance when the priest said "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

Everyone in the audience, although that was really not many people, applauded, and whispered "I love the sound of that." Right before he scooped me up into a cradle, and began walking out.

I laughed at this a little, but I was far too happy to complain. He carried me straight out to the limo, which was going to bring us right to the Cullen's house. There was no point in getting a dining hall for our reception since none of us ate.

The reception, however, was short and sweet. Just how I like it. Everyone said congratulations, and we shared some hugs, but everyone knew that Edward and I were both waiting for our chance to leave on our honeymoon, so they kept it short, for our sake.

Soon enough, Edward and I were on the road. It was like in a movie. I was driving off into the sunset in a sports car (hehe I made Edward take the Ferrari), with the hottest guy, who was now m husband. This was honestly a dream come true.

**Finish!**

**Okay, so this was the end of No More Tears to Shed! Now, before I get a bunch of crazy, ridiculous reviews, there is something VERY IMPORTANT THAT I HAVE TO SAY!!!!!**

**When the sequel comes out, I will post one more Chapter on this story, so that you know to go check it out.**

**Also, I DO REALIZE THAT I DIDN'T EXPLAIN WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO BELLA'S SINGING CAREER!!!! ALL OF THAT WILL BE IN THE SEQUEL… ALONG WITH SOME WEREWOLVES (probably). **

**Thank you SOOOOOO much to ALL of my supporters (aka, anyone who read the story, reviewed, added to favorites, and or, alerts. Also, anyone who added ME to favorites and, or, Alerts. Thank you ALL SOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!**

**Please please please check out my other story, Forgetting the Past. I have some great things planned for that story :] **

**And finally, please REVIEW ONE LAST TIME!!!!!! One more review wont kill ya, and I would appreciate it!!!!**

**Love,**

**Christine**


	25. Epilogue

**So pretty much all of you readers are going to hate me forever :[ I have decided NOT to do a sequel for No More Tears to Shed. Like I told you guys, I needed time to gather all of my ideas for the story, but the truth is, every time that I tried to get an idea for this story, I managed to get better ideas for NEW stories. So I am very very very sorry, but there will not be a sequel.**

**HOWEVER, I realize that I can't leave you without finding out about Bella's singing career and everything else, so this is the TRUE Epilogue. Since it's the Epilogue, it will probably be shorter… we'll see how things go.**

Previously: Soon enough, Edward and I were on the road. It was like in a movie. I was driving off into the sunset in a sports car (hehe I made Edward take the Ferrari), with the hottest guy, who was now m husband. This was honestly a dream come true.

Bella's POV- Three Years Later

I smiled at the newlyweds as they took pictures with everyone. Shane and Jane were finally married! I had been convincing Shane to propose for quite some time now, but he insisted that there was no rush, since they had all of eternity together. But finally, he decided the time was right, and he got down on one knee.

The wedding was beautiful. It reminded me of my wedding a little bit, but only because of the little touches of Alice in everything. But Alice made sure that all of our weddings fit our personalities perfectly, so they had many differences, too.

Remembering my wedding brought back many memories. More memories than just that day. It made me remember my old job that I gave up when I got married. I sighed to myself. In some ways I missed singing. But I think that singing was really more like a hobby that I had while I was alone. I thought that I would feel empty when I gave up my career. I thought that I wouldn't have anything to do, but I was _way _wrong. While living with the Cullen's, there was _always _something to do. I don't regret my decision of giving up singing at all. I can still sing whenever I want, just without all of the annoying paparazzi and the obnoxious fans.

Speaking of paparazzi, they didn't immediately leave me alone either. In fact, the Cullen's had to move far away into a house in the middle of nowhere deep in the woods. Then again, that's how they liked it, anyway. Shane and Jane moved in with us about a year after Edward and I got married. With the approval of the rest of the family, I invited them.

Every time I go in public I also have to wear large hats and huge sunglasses so that no one would recognize me… and Emmett constantly made fun of me, because even though Rose could have pulled off the look… I couldn't. Especially since we lived in a rainy area and I was almost ALWAYS wearing sunglasses… let's just say, I got weird looks from people.

So I usually had Alice do my shopping, since she liked it anyway. The plus side to this is that she HATED the sunglasses and hat, but she knew that I had to wear them if I went out, so she rarely dragged me shopping. Then again, in a few years when I can go out without them on, she is going to want to "make up for the years I've missed" and make me do a boat load of shopping. I wasn't too excited about that.

But for now, life was good. I had an amazing husband, an amazing family, and no shopping! We rarely ever heard from the Volturi, besides the occasional begging for Jane to come back, or Edward, Alice, Jasper, or me to join.

Elizabeth and Dan went out on their own for a bit, but they got lonely, and decided to meet the Denali's, who they got very close to, and are now living with. I'm happy that I still get to see them.

I still can't even believe how far I've come. From my blurry human years, to these many magnificent vampire years. The best part is that I get to spend all of it with Edward.

**The end! (For real this time)**

**I have nothing else to say except I'm still sorry if you were hoping for a sequel. Don't hate me!**

**If you have any questions, be sure to ask! And please please review!**

**Love,**

**Christine**


End file.
